Dependance Day
Summary Mario and Zeerk become possessed by something long forgotten. Transcript *( OK ) * *Obviously one generic day on planet Irk* *9:37LIRLIRXisenin: *is munching on chips in Menami's apartment while looking out a window* *9:39Mysteriousjillguy *A driver in a hover car is pulled over for speeding* * *THe car explodes,and the driver jumps out,laughing horribly* * *Xi stares at the carnage and smoke* *9:41LIRLIRXisenin: You know, a guy that only sells cheese in the afternoon can sell cheese in the morning.. *Xisenin: if you have a gun… *9:42YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Cleaning*.. ..That doesn't make any sen- Did I hear an explosion o_o *9:43LIRLIRXisenin: Oh, some idiot blew up his car. *9:44YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... Geez, that's alot of expense thrown down the drain. *9:44LIRLIRXisenin: Well, put it this way, you can force the cheese seller to give you cheese, if you have a gun. *9:44YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ono I don't even have enough to keep up with alot of my bills right now.. *Menami: ..... That's kinda crazy though *9:45Mysteriousjillguy *Suddenly blue eletricity aparks on the ceiling* *9:45LIRLIRXisenin: I burn up my bills.. with the money I pay them with *9:45Mysteriousjillguy *A vortex appears,spinning rapidly on the ceiling,causing the room to shake* * *THe Vortex gets larger and starts humming* *9:45YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: But Xi- .. *SCREE* ! *Falls off the bench she was standing on* *9:46Mysteriousjillguy *Demon Bats fly out of the portal,as well as ghosts* * *THe room shakes even more* *9:46Long Time(when there's something strange, who you gonna call- *9:46LIRLIRXisenin: GGHHG WHY ARE PORTALS SO NOISY!! *9:46YourFavoriteFangirl(XDDD *9:46Mysteriousjillguy *SLAm* The Apartment door opens* *9:46YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... ?! WHAT THE- *9:46MysteriousjillguyZeerk:Hi. * *THe portal closes* *9:47YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... ------ *9:47LIRLIRXisenin: Look, someone took the door for once! *9:47YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. ZEERK ARE YOU A VAMPIRE NOW OR SOMETHING?! e-e *9:47MysteriousjillguyZeerk:Yep. *Zeerk:Wait-UHH NO! *Zeerk:I just came in through the door. *9:48YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... e-o *Antennae twitch* *9:48MysteriousjillguyZeerk:I came to visit tyou. *takes out red roses* *9:48Long Time *Knocking be heard at the door* *Ametrineskies has joined the chat. *9:49LIRLIRXisenin: *beams* People are using doors! YAY! *9:49Ametrineskies(*spawns my teleporting whiteeyed demon*) *9:49YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*She's pretty shaken up to realize the gift, I mean come on that was scary* *9:50LIRLIR(Hi Misty.) *9:50Ametrineskies(Hai *9:50YourFavoriteFangirl(o3o *Menami: ... *Taking a moment to calm down* TT-TT *9:50MysteriousjillguyZeerk:? *Zeerk:A knock? *9:50AmetrineskiesZik: *slides in from his gap* Eey, Mena-- *stares Zeerk down* *9:50LIRLIRXisenin: *stares at the flowers* That was quite an entrance for some flowers, dude. *9:51MysteriousjillguyZeerk:Zik..Hello.. *Zeerk:What entrance? *9:51YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Wheeze*.. B-Bats.. *Wheeze* ghosts.. *9:51LIRLIRXisenin: Flashy bat portals, unless that happens to everyone. *9:51MysteriousjillguyZeerk:...? *9:51AmetrineskiesZik: Flashy bat portals? Is my grandad here? *9:51MysteriousjillguyZeerk:Eh. *9:52YourFavoriteFangirl(Everyone: *casually got over it* Menami: *DEAR GOD HEARTATTACK* *9:53LIRLIRXisenin: Ask your lady what happened.. *buries his face in the chip bag, chomping noisily* *9:53YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Breathes in and out shakily* Zeerk, are you sure you didn't open that portal just now? *9:53Mysteriousjillguy *THe flower suddenly makes a humming noise* *9:53AmetrineskiesZik: Anyways.. *looks at Zeerk with his.. strange, white eyes*... So, what's with the roses? And flashy entrances? And flashy roses and entrance bat-- *blinks* *9:53MysteriousjillguyZeerk:Yes,I'm pretty sure. *9:53AmetrineskiesZik: ..*SMACKS it out* * *of his hands- *9:53YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... *WHEEZE* *9:53Mysteriousjillguy *A giant orange bee comes out and clamps onto Menami's head* * *Out of the flower *9:53AmetrineskiesZik: ...Aww a bee :3 *9:53MysteriousjillguyZeerk:._ *Zeerk:._. *9:53YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...?! *SCREE* D'X *9:53LIRLIR(Zik has white eyes?) *9:54Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk looks at flowe* *9:54YourFavoriteFangirl(temporarilyithink *9:54Ametrineskies(I thought I told people - He died in another story *9:54Mysteriousjillguy"Warning:Beware of giant VEnus bees" *Zeerk:=_= *9:54Long TimeMario: *patiently waiting* Sigh... .-. *9:54YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Stands still so she doesn't get stung* e-e;; *9:54LIRLIRXisenin: ! MMM *grabs a knife and kabobs the bee, and then eats it* *9:54MysteriousjillguyZeerk:! OH YEA,THE KNOCK! *opens the door,hitting Menami* *9:55YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..! *Hits the wall* *9:55AmetrineskiesZik: ..*hissing at him, grabs Menami and carries to the other side of the room* *9:55MysteriousjillguyZeerk:HI Uhh....irken..? *9:55Long TimeMario: Yo. *9:55MysteriousjillguyZeerk:*looks at Menami* Eh..he..sorry.. *9:55YourFavoriteFangirl(Wow Menami abuse and we're not even 5 minutes in New record *Menami: ...TT-TT *9:55Long Time(if sarks was in the RP it'd be like the first minute *9:55AmetrineskiesZik: ...Can I eat him now? *(*wiggling arms* Yes *9:56YourFavoriteFangirl(omg *9:56Long TimeMario: *Walks in the room* Hi guys. *9:56MysteriousjillguyZeerk:Eat me? What- *9:56YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: g-ggh.. *9:56Ametrineskies(I may have fixed him just a little but he's still a hungry little thing >:U *9:56Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz walks behind Mario* *Darrz:HI!! *9:56LIRLIRXisenin: I like bees. They taste good. *sets the knife back on the counter our wherever he found it and sits down, resuming eating his chips* *9:56Long TimeMario: Uhg.. I don't like it when there's so many people.. so noisy. *9:57MysteriousjillguyZeerk:ERmm..yes..they are tasty..like fried Venusian....Mhmm.. *9:57AmetrineskiesZik: Never tried that before.. *9:57MysteriousjillguyDarrz:I ATE WARM CHOCOLATE OUT OFF THE GROUND ONCE! .3. *ZeerK:Ehh.. *9:57Long TimeMario: Geez you guys can be weird sometimes. *9:58AmetrineskiesZik: ..Ewwh. *9:58MysteriousjillguyZeerk:Ho..EVERYONE's werid in some way.. *Zeerk:*looks at DArrz* *9:58LIRLIRXisenin: Meh. People. *stares into the distance for a moment before dumping the chips bag onto himself and eating the chips individually* *9:58YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... *Slowly recovering, rubbing head*.. .... I-I'm probably the most sane out of all of you.. *9:58Long TimeMario: Oh really? >_> *9:58AmetrineskiesZik: ..Nah, Mewmew, you're a clean freak, so you're probably about as sane as anyone else in this room. *9:59LIRLIRXisenin: How did Darrz get here? *9:59YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... qq *9:59Long TimeMario: To be honest I think I'm most sane person here... *9:59MysteriousjillguyDarrz:I followed Mario. *9:59Long TimeI'm the most* *10:00Mysteriousjillguy *flashback of Mario in a hovertrain* *10:00AmetrineskiesZik: Yeaah.... *smiles at Mario* Just wait till you get downgraded a notch, heh! *10:00Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz is outside it,stuck on the window* *10:00YourFavoriteFangirl(darrz wow *10:00MysteriousjillguyDarrz:WEEEEEE *10:00Long TimeMario: Hmf. *10:00MysteriousjillguyDarrz:yeeep. *10:00YourFavoriteFangirl(be safe on trains a message from metro *10:00MysteriousjillguyDarrz:I LIKE MOOSE/. *10:00LIRLIRXisenin: *tenses* NOOOTCH!!! o.o *eats more chips* *10:01AmetrineskiesZik: ...>:? *10:01YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... Anyway.. why's everyone get over a weird phenomenom so quickly? >~< *Menami: ... I thought that was terrifying- *10:01AmetrineskiesZik: ..Because we ARE weird phenomenoms? *(Yes, *(Phenomenom *10:02Long TimeMario: Seems like a normal everyday thing around here. *10:02YourFavoriteFangirl(just- XDDD *Menami: ... B-But that wasn't- D: *10:02AmetrineskiesZik: Would you like to come back to my house instead. :I *10:02LIRLIRXisenin: It's mostly how I get money. I sign papers and shoot anything that arrives, depending on what it is. *10:02MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Meehhh. *10:03YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Menami: .. YOU can get away with that stuff. I can't. *10:03MysteriousjillguyZeerk:Oh,you shoulda seen a dimension I went to,one of portals mulfunctioned and I went to a dimension full of PINK FLIES. *10:03AmetrineskiesZik: Who's you? I mean- you're youre but who's the "you" in that sentence? *10:03YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... *Points to Xisenin* *10:03MysteriousjillguyZeerk:It sure was pink. *10:03LIRLIRXisenin: Aww, that sounds CUUTE :3 *10:04YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: O.o Sounds weird. *10:04Long TimeMario: Sounds like a fever dream. *10:04YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: I don't think fevers are very common.. *10:04AmetrineskiesZik: Well, where he's from they are.. Same with me. *10:04YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Especially not in MY CLEAN APARTMENT- *10:05Long TimeMario: Yeah, yeah okay Mr.Clean .3.- *10:05YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: > < *10:05AmetrineskiesZik: Earth's a nasty place, here, let me drag a sick hospital human here just to dirty up the place >:] *10:05MysteriousjillguyZeerk:NOO! *10:05YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *SCREAMS* *Menami: *PUNCHESXD* *10:05MysteriousjillguyZeerk:Humans are full of germs. WE could get sick! *10:05YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: NO SICK PEOPLE HERE!! DX *10:05AmetrineskiesZik: *paw-nched----* *(I cant resist anything *10:06MysteriousjillguyZeerk:Oh uh,Menami I got you a cleanser thingy. *10:06YourFavoriteFangirl(XDD *Menami: ...*Looks at him* You got me what? *10:06MysteriousjillguyZeerk:*hands cleanser sprayer* *Zeerk:^_^ *10:06LIRLIRXisenin: Well, there's Plockus, Prion 25, and a few other ones.. *10:06YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*EyesparkleXD* *10:06AmetrineskiesZik: Hey, keep punching me and maybe blood will get all over the floor. That's hard to clean. ouo *10:06Mysteriousjillguy *It was a bowtie with a sharp teethed smiley face* *has* *10:07AmetrineskiesZik: Plus my jaw isn't all the way in, so stop dislocating it. *10:07YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Oh shut u- *10:07Ametrineskies(Another rp where he got punched in the jaw by Miz- *10:07LIRLIRXisenin: Not with me around.. •_• *10:07AmetrineskiesZik: ..*doesnt like how all of these gifts are being brought, continues staring down the loverboy* ... *10:08MysteriousjillguyZeerk:O_= *10:08YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...*Hops down* Do I have to get out a get along shirt, you two? *10:08AmetrineskiesZik: ..*but notice he isn't ever too close, like he usually would to someone he'd attack* *10:08MysteriousjillguyZeerk:No.. *10:08AmetrineskiesZik: ..*shakes head* Can't get near him << *steps back, growling* *10:09YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Rolls eyes, setting the cleansing stuff down* Anyways, thanks Zeerk. *Small smile* *10:09MysteriousjillguyZeerk:*smiles back* Hehehe. Yes. *10:09YourFavoriteFangirl(can you hear that sound Its the sound of zik exploding on the inside *10:09LIRLIRXisenin: *stares at Zik, Mario, Zeerk, and Menami in sequence, and notices he has no chips left, so he wears the bag on his head and levitates another one to him* *10:09Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk looks at Zik and chuckles* *Darrz:Your powers are KEWl. *looks at Xi* *Darrz:They're pretty neat. *10:10Long TimeMario: Zeerk you sound familiar. Hmmm... *10:10MysteriousjillguyZeerk:Huh? *Zeerk:Wait...uhh *Zeerk:HM...my memory is starting to jog.. *10:10YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Goes back to cleaning with the new set, finishing as she was before on the stool* *10:11Long TimeMario: I swear I know you from somewhere. *10:11MysteriousjillguyZeerk:Wait.. *10:11AmetrineskiesZik: ... *right now he's just acting like a skeptical/angry cat* .. *constantly looking around some, then to his target* *10:11MysteriousjillguyZeerk:You're that ALI- *10:12LIRLIRXisenin: *throws the empty chip bag at Zeerk, and violently claps the full bag, which opens with a startling pop* *10:12Mysteriousjillguy *A loud booming noise is heard outside* *10:12YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...... !!! *10:12AmetrineskiesZik: *antennae twitches, runs to the bedroom from the noises:'D* *10:12Long TimeMario: AHG- >_< Geez that scared me. *10:13Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk runs to the window* *10:13YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... W-What's with all the explosions today.. o~o *10:13Mysteriousjillguy *Smoke and fire is seen outside* *10:13LIRLIRXisenin: No, that wasn't just the bag *cautiously eats a few chips* *10:13Mysteriousjillguy *Buildings are damaged and full of smoke* * *Two firey black orbs fall into the lower city below the skyscrapers* *10:14LIRLIRXisenin: Maybe the same idiot crashed his brand new car.. *10:15MysteriousjillguyZeerk:Those were firey black projectiles..? *10:15AmetrineskiesZik: ..*walks outside, looks to a window*.. *10:15YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Eyes widen, staring out the window*.. *10:15LIRLIRXisenin: I dunno. *10:15Long TimeMario: *slowly walks over to window* *Mario: Huh, well would ya look at that. *10:16LIRLIRXisenin: Those are certainly not black holes. *10:16YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... I-I say we stay inside. It's dangerous out there and we don't know what that is. *10:16LIRLIRXisenin: We'd be long gone if they were. *10:16MysteriousjillguyZeerk:WAit..I recognize those things.. *Zeerk:! *Zeerk:THat's dark magic! *10:16LIRLIRXisenin: Don't tell me- *10:17Long TimeMario: Woah. *10:17AmetrineskiesZik: ....*steps back* From who *10:17MysteriousjillguyDarrz:DARK MAGIKK? *Darrz:Wazzat? *Zeerk:It's magic..thats..dark apparently.. *10:17LIRLIRXisenin: Oh good. Not Mechanians. *10:17YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. W-Wait,WHAT? *10:17MysteriousjillguyZeerk:I'd better check it out,being an ex dark magic user. *10:17AmetrineskiesZ: *walks in, drinking from a sippie cup*.. ? *10:17YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...*Small flashback, but... shaking it off* *10:18MysteriousjillguyZeerk:*runs towARD THE WINDOW* *10:18AmetrineskiesZ: ..*gives a serious face* What going on? *10:18MysteriousjillguyZeerk:*stops* Oh wait. *Zeerk:*looks toward the door* * *Zeerk runs over to it and rips the door off* *10:18Long TimeMario: I'll come with you. *10:18AmetrineskiesZ: We has a DOOOR, STUPPIIIIIID--- *10:18Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk throws the door toward the window,it breaks* *10:18YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Hops down and grabs ahold of Z, picking him up and hugging*.. ...A-Are you crazy? That town is being is being assaulted by dark magic and you want to- ..... ?! ZEERK!!!! *10:18AmetrineskiesZik: ...*just watches* o_o *10:19LIRLIRXisenin: *espurr stare at Z* *10:19Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk jumps out of the smashed window* *Mechanian parts burst out of his PAKs* *10:19AmetrineskiesZ: ..*gives espurr stare back* *10:19Mysteriousjillguy *cliche dramatic heroic music que* *10:19YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... YOU BROKE MY WINDOW AND RIPPED MY DOOR- *10:19AmetrineskiesZ: ...*blinks, had seen a quick bit of those parts flying out*.. *10:19YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Angrily screaming* *10:19Mysteriousjillguy *Mechanians parts shift together and transform,a metal advanced suit goes over him* *10:19LIRLIR(Z is Zik, right?) *10:20AmetrineskiesZ: Shishhp *covers her mouth with his cup* *(Little tiny ex-tyrant Zik-- *10:20Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk jumps down toward the black orb crash site* *10:20Long TimeMario: *follows after Zeerk with spider-legs* Wait up! >_< *10:20LIRLIR(O.o (J so confused) *10:20YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Runs to the broken window, watching him*.. ... u u;; More stuff to fix.. he's gonna get himself killed! *Menami: ..Mario! Not you too! ono *10:21Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk lands on a hover car and jumps off it* *10:21AmetrineskiesZ: ..*sticks tongue out* Less noise! *10:21MysteriousjillguyGuy in Car:I"LL USE MY CAR INSURANCE-*car crashes into a building and explodes* *10:21Ametrineskies(*read that as "*car turns into building and explodes*" *10:21Long TimeMario: *leaping off roof-top to roof-top to catch up to Zeerk* *(XDD *10:22Ametrineskies(THE POWER OF CAR INSURANCE! *10:22MysteriousjillguyZeerk:Too bad they don't cover building explosions. *10:22LIRLIRXisenin: *is gone, with the chips bag, and is suddenly seen with Zeerk floating around* *10:22MysteriousjillguyZeerk falls toward the ground* * *Zeerk hits a metallic bridge* * *Zeerk slams onto it,chunks of cement and metal fly everywhere* *10:23YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Sets Z down, discouraged*.. .. You stay in here! *Runs out where the door would be, trying to catch up to the others* *10:23Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk loads a Mechanian gun in his suit* *10:23Long TimeMario: *Finally catches up to Zeerk* *10:23AmetrineskiesZ: ..*rolls eyes, runs out* Zik: ..*slides into gap, then comes out behind Menami, floating beside her* *10:24Mysteriousjillguy *A crater of black fire is near Zeerk and Mario* *Zeerk:Eee.... *10:24YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Quickly taking out her sword and trying to find where they went to, starting to climb to the top of a building with spider legs to see better* *10:24Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk walks over to it* *10:24Long TimeMario: *Slowly follows Zeerk* *10:24MysteriousjillguyZeerk:*looks at the crater* *Zeerk:Mario,quick,look at this! *10:25Long TimeMario: Holy, this thing sure did alot of damage. *10:25Mysteriousjillguy *Two black hole looking orbs are in the crater* *Zeerk:Strange.. *10:25Long TimeMario: Should we investigate further? *10:25YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Reaches the top, looking around quickly*.. *Seeing them nearby, calling out* GUYS! GUYS! WHAT'S HAPPENING OVER THERE?! *10:26Mysteriousjillguy *THe black orbs suddenly vibrate* *10:26LIRLIRXisenin: *looks at them* That's not a black hole. *10:26Mysteriousjillguy *VVVZZZZZT* *THe orbs fly at Mario and Zeerk* *10:26Long TimeMario: o_o *10:26MysteriousjillguyZeerk:GNGH! *Shields face with mechanian arms* *10:26Long TimeMario: *Tries to dodge* *10:26AmetrineskiesZik: ..*behind Menami, looks at the orbs*.. ! *shoots a quick barrier of bright stars toward them* *10:26YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Eyes widen* !!! *10:26LIRLIRXisenin: *laughs* They hate you guys! *10:27Mysteriousjillguy *THe orbs explode into streaks of black energy,they go into Zeerk's and Mario's PAKs* *Zeerk:O-O *10:27Long TimeMario: FGDH- *10:27YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Hops down, landing with spider legs again.. trying to catch up to them* *10:27Mysteriousjillguy *Images from the past flash onto their eyes* *10:27LIRLIRXisenin: o.o *Watches* *10:27YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ._.?! *10:27MysteriousjillguyZeerk:BVNJHCCJNGHJHG *spazzes* * *THeir PAK spots turn black* *10:27AmetrineskiesZ: ..*behind Menami*.. What? ono Zik: ...Guess I didn't get them. *10:28Mysteriousjillguy( WAit,whio's Z?) *( Eh *10:28Ametrineskies(...Jfc *(Is he forgotten ALREADY? *10:28Mysteriousjillguy( What .-. *10:28YourFavoriteFangirl(.... *(.. The Ex-Leader of the Mechanians- *10:28Mysteriousjillguy( OH *10:28Ametrineskies(Z is an alternate Zik, He ruled the Mechanicans *(Little 3 year old twerp *10:29Long Time(I don't know how you guys forgot about him already- *10:29Ametrineskies(Im disappointed D< *10:29YourFavoriteFangirl(Ikr *10:29Mysteriousjillguy( I thought it was unlikely due to the fact that he..leads the mechanians...why is he with Zik and the others? *10:29Ametrineskies(..The mechanians were defeated, and he was taken by Menami *10:29YourFavoriteFangirl(..I don't think we finished the rp yet, but we planned for him to "rehabilate" in the end * *( WE didn't. *( * rp spoiled*111 *10:30YourFavoriteFangirl(.... *10:30Mysteriousjillguy( Ehhh *10:30YourFavoriteFangirl(Im pretty sure we TOLD you guys? He's been in rps BEFORE? *10:31Mysteriousjillguy( No...? *10:31YourFavoriteFangirl(It's not SPOILED -_- *(..YES *10:31Ametrineskies(:I Just because I dont have 20 characters doesnt mean I have to have everyone forgotten o.o *10:31LIRLIRXisenin: Yay! Shadowy orbs love you guys, apparently. *10:31Mysteriousjillguy( Z's only been in INtroduction to insanity.. *10:31YourFavoriteFangirl(...No, he's been in atleast one other before *(A cameo in Menami's apartment, I believe *10:31Mysteriousjillguy( What was that one? *10:31Ametrineskies(WhaTEVER, does it MATTER? *10:31YourFavoriteFangirl(I forgot, but I KNOW he was *10:31Ametrineskies(JEEGUS GRIST! *10:31Mysteriousjillguy( NO,no it doesn't. Lets continuee *(jeebus grits *10:32YourFavoriteFangirl(grits are tasty- *(justsaying *10:32Ametrineskies(:? *(Never heard of em *10:32MysteriousjillguyZeerk:*shakes head* *10:32Long Time(same *10:32YourFavoriteFangirl(It's a Southern food, mainly *10:32LIRLIRXisenin: o.o *10:32Ametrineskies(..Obviously me and Mario aren't southern *10:32YourFavoriteFangirl(I know ^^;; *10:33Long TimeMario: *antenna twitch* *10:33Ametrineskies(We're lousy iceberg northerns :'D *10:33YourFavoriteFangirl(i come from ohio though- *10:33Ametrineskies(Nobody cares, youre with the sunpeople now--- *10:33MysteriousjillguyZeerk:What the..? *10:33YourFavoriteFangirl(i liVED IN OHIO FOR 7 YEARS qq *10:33Long Time(Yeah come on, we only eat at Mcigloo miz *10:33Ametrineskies(Yeah *10:33MysteriousjillguyDarrz:...Suddenly it feels like time froze. *10:33YourFavoriteFangirl(..XDD *10:34Mysteriousjillguy( MCIGLOO,HOME TO THE FRIED WALRUS BURGER- *10:34Long Time(No, we eat mashed up hockey-pucks sprinkled with spicy ice *10:34YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Runs up to the two* ..G-GUYS! What on Irk happen- .. *Notices the black PAK spots*.. *10:34Ametrineskies(I eat mine with maple syrup *10:34MysteriousjillguyZeerk:Hm? *10:34Long TimeMario: Ehg.... *10:35Mysteriousjillguy( Don't forget to say EH in every sentence. *10:35AmetrineskiesZik: ..*slowly walks up to them* *10:35Mysteriousjillguy( !* *10:35YourFavoriteFangirl(you got a polar bear, eh-? *Menami: ..what the.. *10:35Ametrineskies(Sure do, eh :'D *10:35Long Time(eh i'm all aboot it *10:35Mysteriousjillguy( I'm terrible at RPIng,eh-wait a mintute. *10:35Ametrineskies(Mintute *(*rolls* *10:35YourFavoriteFangirl(XDDD *10:35Ametrineskies(*quickly sketches Z* *10:35MysteriousjillguyI( HGGH TAKE DOWN THE GRAMMAR NAZI ARMY *( fredom fer alololol!1!1 *10:36YourFavoriteFangirl(... i am an ex-grammar nazi- *10:36Ametrineskies(No youre still one *(-w- *10:36Mysteriousjillguy( TRAITOR,GHGGHG I SENTENCE YOU TO BANISHMENT IN THE YOUTUBE COMMENT SECTION- *10:36Long Time(yeh miz coum on *10:36YourFavoriteFangirl(-- XDD *10:36Mysteriousjillguy(*throws Miz into section* *"OMG FAKE" *10:36YourFavoriteFangirl(nOOOO *10:36Mysteriousjillguy"downvote" *10:36LIRLIRXisenin: *hovers over them all* *10:37Ametrineskies("thats gay" *10:37Long Time(geueez youre such a grammer luver *10:37Mysteriousjillguy( "I'm eating penut butr riht now." *10:37YourFavoriteFangirl(liek my status *10:37Long Time(subscrib 2 meh *10:37Ametrineskies(liek my videoos *10:37YourFavoriteFangirl(pl0x subscribe *10:37Mysteriousjillguy( HEY EVERYONE,COME SEE MY PORRLY MADE VIDEOS I FILMED WITH AN ACTUAL POTATO- *10:37YourFavoriteFangirl(porrly *10:37Mysteriousjillguy(*no videos at all* *10:38Long Time(guise i r in a cod clan nobodee messs with meeee *(Okay lets continue- *10:38YourFavoriteFangirl(1v1 fight me irl m8 *(k- *10:38Ametrineskies(cod better than ur game *(K- *10:38Mysteriousjillguy( Pfft,your fanon sucks. COD is WAY better. *( Besides,you stole the concept of WEAPONS AND PROJECTILES FROM COD *( UMG,YOU STOLE DIALOUGE FROM COD *10:39Ametrineskies(*grabs dA comments tumblr* *10:39Mysteriousjillguy(omg!!1 they stol breathing from COD!11 *Darrz:.-. *Zeerkk:GGrgh..I feel dizzy.. * *Zeerk's mechanian suit detransforms and retracts* *10:40Ametrineskies(quit stealinn my quirk bro- *10:40Mysteriousjillguy( i will stel *10:40Long TimeMario: I feel.. weird... *10:40Ametrineskies(no *10:40Mysteriousjillguy( ur future grandchildrn *10:40Ametrineskies(ugm *10:40Mysteriousjillguy( i will feed them curry spice mashed potatoes *( hahaha!1!1 *10:41YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... Guys.. stop moving for a second.. *10:41MysteriousjillguyZeerk:*stumbles* *10:41AmetrineskiesZik: ..Hey, Mario? You alright? I need you ... needyoustablesoyourenicetoeat. *10:41LIRLIR(DOOGLE MCSMOOGLE WILL FIND YOU 0A0) *10:41YourFavoriteFangirl(-- *10:41MysteriousjillguyZeerk:What? DON"T EAT MARIO *10:41YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..NO ZIK. *10:41AmetrineskiesZik: I said nothing-- *10:41MysteriousjillguyZeerk:ARE YOU INSANE-Wait. *10:42YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... He's a cannibal. ..*Leans down, examining the PAK spots on Mario* *10:42Long TimeMario: My head hurts so much... >_o *10:42MysteriousjillguyZeerk:..CANNIBAL..? *Zeerk:YOU..EUGH..WHAT?! *10:43AmetrineskiesZik: ..Yeah and *10:43MysteriousjillguyDarrz:I didn't know that. YOUR NASTY *10:43AmetrineskiesZik: Sure I am ouo *Zik: I mean, what if I said this shirt used to be white? You'd probably believe me *10:43MysteriousjillguyZeerk:*throws up in mouth* *10:44YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. - -;; *10:44MysteriousjillguyZeerk:Gueugh.. *10:44YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. Guys, sorry to interrupt but.. ..... I can see a side effect on you guys. From the orbs.. > < *10:44LIRLIRXisenin: Red looks good on you. *10:44MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Hoho,you should've heard about the stuff Lurk did while creating the Fionna borg- *10:45Long TimeMario: Can we go back to your place Menami..? I need to lay down, my head really hurts.. *10:45MysteriousjillguyZeerk:WE DON"T TALK ABOUT THAT. * *Zeerk pukes* *10:45AmetrineskiesZik: ..*snickering* *10:45MysteriousjillguyDarrz:I think Zeerk's pretty sick too. *10:46YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Siiigh* *10:46LIRLIRXisenin: *is noticeably eating chips while listening to the conversation* *10:46YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. Sure, Mario. Come on, I'll let you sleep in the guest room. *Stands up and holds out hand* *10:46AmetrineskiesZ: ..*climbs onto Menami's back* IIIIIIIMM TIRED--Get me to my bedroooom. u u~ *10:46MysteriousjillguyZeerk:Kinda cute.. *10:46YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. -- ... A-Alright, alright.. just a second, sweetie. *10:47MysteriousjillguyZeerk:Of course,nothing compared to adult Zik.. *10:47AmetrineskiesZik: ...He's evil you know. *Zik: Wait what? *10:47MysteriousjillguyZeerk:*chuckle* *10:47YourFavoriteFangirl(pause- *10:47MysteriousjillguyZeerk:Nothing-*PUKES *10:47AmetrineskiesZik: Did you just call me cute- *(Wat- *10:47YourFavoriteFangirl(nevermind *Menami: ... ._.;; *10:47MysteriousjillguyZeerk:WAIT,THAT CAME OUT WRONG- *10:47AmetrineskiesZik: Do you LIKE me or something? *10:47MysteriousjillguyZeerk:I meant you're pretty ugly. *Zeerk:3 *10:48YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... Everybody SHUT UP for a MOMENT!!! *10:48MysteriousjillguyZeerk: :3* *10:48AmetrineskiesZik: *staaare* *10:49Long TimeMario: ... *10:49LIRLIRXisenin: *flies back to the apartment and resumes eating chips* *10:49YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Looks over* Zik, you take Zeerk to my room and blow up an inflatable mattress for him on the floor. There's one in my closet. I'm taking Mario to the guest room. And I have to put Z to sleep. So PLEASE cooperate. *10:49MysteriousjillguyZeerk:*Face begins to turn red* *Zeerk:I feel sick.. *10:49AmetrineskiesZik: ..Aight. *10:50MysteriousjillguyDarrz:*noms donughts* *10:50YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Grabs Mario's hand, helping him up* *10:50Long TimeMario: T-Thanks. *10:50AmetrineskiesZik: ....Just, come on man. *opens up a gap* Get in. *10:50YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Nods*.. *Holds his hand to keep him steady, walking back to the apartment* *10:51MysteriousjillguyDarrz:C'monnn XI! I got some nice spicy chips back in the apartment! *Darrz:I stashed them in Menami's dwarer-FRIDGE *10:52YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... - -;;; *10:52AmetrineskiesZik: ..*grabs Zeerk by his hand, dragging to the gap* <; *10:52Mysteriousjillguydrawer* *Zeerk:Ooghlpgh...ggh *10:52YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .."I'll have to complain about the broken stuff later." *10:52Long TimeMario: Ah finally. We're getting close. *Mario: I can't wait to lay down and rest my head... *10:53LIRLIRXisenin: *dumps soda on Darrz* *10:53MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Oooo cherry. * *Darrz jumps into the gap* *10:54AmetrineskiesZik: Youre lucky I'm even touching you, man. I don't like the energies coming off of you-- yOU GET OUTTA THAR- *10:54MysteriousjillguyDarrz:What? I need to get into the apartment with Xi,right? *Darrz:I mean,C"MON *10:55AmetrineskiesZik: ..Fine, go, go >.> *10:55Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz jumps out of the gap,pulling Xi by the antennae* *10:55Long Time *They finally reach the apartment again* Mario: Finally. *10:55Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz whacks Xi away and heads for the clothes drawer* *10:55YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Opens the door, walking inside*.. *Takes Mario to the guest room* Here, man. Tell me if you need anything. If you feel sick or need to throw up, or anything, tell me. *Menami: Alright? *10:56Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz pulls chip bags out of the drawer* Darrz:Ehehe. *Darrz:O.O *closes drawer* *10:56Long TimeMario: Okay.. *10:56AmetrineskiesZik: *draaag* - - *10:57Long TimeMario: *lays down of the bed, and sighs in relief* *on* *10:57LIRLIRXisenin: *zoned out* *10:57Ametrineskies(So did Zeerk become Vlad and disappear into thin air along with his head- *10:57MysteriousjillguyZeerk:Gngh *10:57YourFavoriteFangirl(...XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *10:58Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk crawls to matress* *10:58YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Slowly shuts the door, but keeping it open a crack*.. *Walks to her own bedroom, where the crib is.. sets Z down in it, hugging him and tucking him in*.. ..Night, sweetie. uwu *10:58AmetrineskiesZ: *sits up* I want food- *10:59YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Exhausted sigh, nodding* *Menami: *Walks out* *11:00LIRLIRXisenin: *gets up and returns to the couch, dragging Darrz with him* *11:00MysteriousjillguyDarrz::P *11:01AmetrineskiesZik: ... ... Bleh, you won't be throwing up any time soon, right? -.o *11:01YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Walks to the kitchen and leans up to the cupboard, grabbing out some chips*.. *Menami: .. *Pours a bowl* *11:01Long TimeMario: *quietly laughing to himself* Heh heh... heh.. ha.. *11:02MysteriousjillguyZeerk:*pukes on Zik* *Zeerk:Ehe..hehe..sorry Zikky.. *11:02AmetrineskiesZik: ..*Sigh~* *Zik: ..What's with that nickname anyway. *Zik: I dont call YOU nicknames. *11:03MysteriousjillguyZeerk:HEH...thats because I only tease the SOON TO BE DEAD.. *11:03AmetrineskiesZik: *takes off shirt, throws it onto Zeerk* *11:03Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk suddenly faints* *Zeerk:GHmlpheggh..zzzz *11:03AmetrineskiesZik: Good, you're sleeping. *crosses arms* *Zik: *picks up the shirt, tosses it to a corner of the room*.. *grabs spare jacket from his PAK, puts it on* - - *11:05MysteriousjillguyZeerk:*wakes up* *11:06YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Walks back in her room, handing the bowl to Z*.. Now go to sleep when you're done eating, alright? *11:07AmetrineskiesZ: *grabs the bowl, peeks inside it* *Zik: ..*stares at him* Were you even sleeping at all? *11:07MysteriousjillguyZeerk:Yes...He.. *Zeerk:Heh..Heh..heh.. *11:08AmetrineskiesZik: ... What. *11:08MysteriousjillguyZeerk:Physical manifestations no longer matter. AS long as I am in a concious energy form,I can still live,and use temporary vessels until I plan my vengance.. *11:08AmetrineskiesZik: Cool story. *11:08Mysteriousjillguy *Dark magic levels begin to rise from Zeerk* *11:08AmetrineskiesZik: ..*antennae twitch* ... *11:09Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk smiles in an unerving way* *11:09LIRLIRXisenin: *pops up from under the covers by Zeerk* YESS HE WAS! *11:09MysteriousjillguyDarrz:*pops up as well* *eats potato chips* Nom nom. *11:09YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .....*Looks toward them* ... Ok I was ignoring you guys before, but WHAT am I hearing now? e-e *11:10MysteriousjillguyChip bag reads "WE ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR TOXIC SPACE DUST LEFT ON OUR CHIPS." *11:10AmetrineskiesZik: ..*walks back to grab the doorknob* *11:10MysteriousjillguyZeerk:Heh..Zikky..there's no use.. *11:10AmetrineskiesZik: ..*tries twisting it* No use for what. *11:10Mysteriousjillguy *Zik suddenly notices Zeerk's teeth becoming sharp* *11:10LIRLIRXisenin: AHH HE'S GLOWY *pushes Derek off the bed and runs out the room* *11:10Mysteriousjillguy( DEREEEK! *11:10LIRLIR *Derek *11:11Mysteriousjillguy( Zeerk *11:11LIRLIRZeerk *11:11AmetrineskiesZik: ..*attempts to open a gap, but can't seem to* .. ... *11:11YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ....... *11:11LIRLIRAUTO CORRECT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) *11:11MysteriousjillguyZeerk:THe confines of space time will be under my control. *11:11YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Antennae lower a bit, wincing*.. *11:11Long TimeMario: *Wakes up from the noise* *11:11MysteriousjillguyZeerk:*blinks* *Zeerk:Huh..? *Zeerk:..Did I puke again? * *Zeerk looks down at puddle of puke* *11:12Long TimeMario: *Opens the door from the guest room* What's going on out here..? >_> *11:12MysteriousjillguyZeerk:e_e..*swallows puke* *11:12LIRLIRXisenin: *is asleep* *11:12AmetrineskiesZik: ..Bleehhk.. *11:12Mysteriousjillguy *swallows puke inside his mouth* *11:12Long TimeMario: *Trying to steady self while standing up* *11:12MysteriousjillguyZeerk:..I think I'm gonna puke again.. *11:12YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Stares at Zik*.. ... *Motions him to come over* *11:12MysteriousjillguyZeerk:Wait..its gone.. * *Zeerk stands up* *Zeerk:Suddenly I feel a little better.. *11:13Long TimeMario: Lucky you -n- *11:13AmetrineskiesZik: ..*walks over to Menami* *11:13MysteriousjillguyZeerk:Geh.. *Zeerk:..I feel hungry.. * *Zeerk walks outside the room,toward the apartment main room* *11:14YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Softly whispering* Look, I don't like messing with this stuff for a reason. ..But I have the feeling those THINGS that went into Zeerk and Mario.. possessed the both of them. *11:14Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk walks past the door,toward the refigirator* *Darrz:*behind Menami* WHAT THINGS? *11:14YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... *WHIRLS OVER* *11:15Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz puts his head between the two* Darrz:Are we sharin diary secrets o3o *11:15AmetrineskiesZik: .... *11:15YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ....... e-e;;; No Darrz. *11:15Long TimeMario: *antenna twitch* Hmmf, I could get used to this. *11:15MysteriousjillguyDarrz:MILK SECRETS. *11:15AmetrineskiesZik: *spazzes out and screeches, shooting a mass barrage at Darrz* *11:15MysteriousjillguyDarrz:GAUGH! *11:15YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... ZIK-!! * *11:15Long TimeMario: Servant get me a sandwich >_> *looking at Zik* *11:16Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz hits the wall,cracking the paint on the wall* *Darrz:Oogh.. *11:16YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..... *SCREAMS* YOU'LL PAY FOR THE DAMAGES, ZIK- *11:16MysteriousjillguyDarrz:I feel dizzy.. *11:16LIRLIRXisenin: *still asleep* *11:16YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Looks toward Mario* *11:16AmetrineskiesZik: *spins, stares at Mario* Talkin to who? *11:16Long TimeMario: You, geez I swear you get stupider each day. *11:16AmetrineskiesZik: ..*skeptical stare* *11:17YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... Mario. You could've told me you wanted something to e- ..... *Menami: ..... *Bites lower lip, squinting* *11:17AmetrineskiesZik: Geez, everyone's after me right now. *11:17MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Hough.. *11:17Long TimeMario: Well? I'm waiting... you don't want me to hurt you, do you? *11:18YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Hissing*: If my theory's right.. *Menami: ....... Zik, hold him. *11:18AmetrineskiesZik: ..Ohhohoho! Wanna GO? *11:18Long TimeMario: Yeah sure I'll give you a world of pain kid. *11:18YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..NO fights. *Menami: *Steps forward* You sir, are under interrogation now. *Stares at Mario* *11:19AmetrineskiesZik: *grabs his arms* Can't do much more than what's been done to me! *11:19YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Hold him still for me, Zik! *Slams the door* *11:19Long TimeMario: Oh ho ho, did you just really do that? *Mario: *Getting ready to punch zik* *blink* *11:20AmetrineskiesZik: *stares at his hand*.. *11:20Long TimeMario: Huh..? What's going on..? *11:20AmetrineskiesZik: *bites it* *11:20YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... *11:20Long TimeMario: OW-! *11:20YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Stop it! Stop it, the both of you! *11:21Long TimeMario: Why did you bite me!? ;w; *11:21MysteriousjillguyDarrz:...? Whats going on? *11:21AmetrineskiesZik: *hisssss* << *11:21MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Mario..? You're not a robloxian now..? *11:22Long TimeMario: Nope. *11:22MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Hm.. *Darrz:Zik bit you..why would he do that? *11:22Long TimeMario: I don't know.. it really hurt though. *11:23MysteriousjillguyDarrz:*looks at potato chip bag and drops it* *Darrz:Hmm *11:23YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Discouraged, gritting teeth* *11:23MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Negh..I'm already bored. *11:23YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Listen. Darrz, get out. *11:23Long TimeMario: Where'd Zeerk go? *11:23Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz walks over the main apartment room and puts on the TV* *Zeerk:Right here. *11:23Long Time(oh I thought he left the room- qq *Mario: Oh, didn't see ya there. *11:23YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Walks out for a second, looking around*.. Zeerk, Xisenin. I need you for a second. *11:24Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk is munching on ALL the food from the refigirator* *He holds it in a giant pile* *11:24AmetrineskiesZik: ...*twitchhops and spins around, startled* .. *staring at Zeerk, as if his staring will keep him in place* *11:24MysteriousjillguyZeerk:*noms*..... *11:24YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... PUT THE FOOD DOWN NOW!!! *11:24MysteriousjillguyZeerk:*Mouth expands* *instantly inhales it* * *Wailing souls come out of Zeerk's mouth* *11:25AmetrineskiesZik: *twitch*.. *11:25YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..... ?! *11:25Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk's mouth closes* *Zeerk:MMMM..that was YUMY. *11:25AmetrineskiesZik: *grabs his hakkero, aims*.. *11:25YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. .. S-STOP! STOP! *Menami: Everybody listen to me! This is important, ok?! *11:26AmetrineskiesZik: *twirls it in his hand, which light glows and it turns into a gun with the hakkero at the end*.. *11:26MysteriousjillguyDarrz:Hey Mario! C'mere! MY favorite show is on! COME SEE ITT *11:26AmetrineskiesZik: ...What is it.. *11:26YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. I need Zeerk and Mario. Now. *11:26Long TimeMario: ..? Okay.. .-. *Mario: *sits down right beside Darrz* *Mario: What show? *11:26YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..I also want Xisenin to come. Darrz can stay outside. *11:26MysteriousjillguyAnnoucer:AND NOW BACK TO..... *Annoucer:WHO"S THAT ANIMAL. *11:27Long TimeMario: Hmmf.. weird show. *11:28MysteriousjillguyAnnoucer:What we have here,is a rare specimen of an endangered species-Oh wait. It's not breathing.. *11:28LIRLIRXisenin: HM WHAT WHO GGGHGJJ *11:28Mysteriousjillguy *THe animal suffocated in a crate* *Annoucer:Erm...we'll be right back- * *Dunk Zim shown on the screen*"HANG IN THERE,IDIOT." *11:28LIRLIRXisenin: *walks to Menami* hgnnjj what *11:28MysteriousjillguyDrunk* *11:29YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. - - *Motions them all into the room, walking back in* *11:29MysteriousjillguyZeerk:? What? *11:29Long TimeMario: Eh.. *Walks back over to Menami* *Mario: Yeah? *11:30LIRLIRXisenin: gggnggh *follows* *11:30MysteriousjillguyDarrz:*watches,munching randomly appearing popcorn *11:30AmetrineskiesZik: ..*licks his lips, getting a taste of what he bit earlier*.. *wanders in the room with them to listen* *11:31Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz watches the show being raided by Irken officers due to violations* *Darrz:HAH! THat guy just lost his arm! *Gunshots heard from the TV* *11:32YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Shuts the door, turning on the lights* Listen. There's a problem here and I need the people I TRUST to back me up.. as well as the suspects. *Stares at Zeerk and Mario*.. *11:33MysteriousjillguyZeerk:Suspects..? *11:33AmetrineskiesZik: ..There's dark energy from those two ... *11:33MysteriousjillguyZeerk:My dear Menami,whatever do you mean? *touchs her chin with his finger* *11:33YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Crosses arms, nodding* Zik is right. ..You two might be under a possession- ... *11:33LIRLIRXisenin: *whines* ggghg *11:33YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Pushes him away, growling* *11:33AmetrineskiesZik: *he seems so much more jumpy and yet colder today* .... *glares* *11:33YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Don't try and play seduction with me. *11:34MysteriousjillguyZeerk:*Zeerk's eyes begin to turn into darker shades of blue* *11:34Long TimeMario: That's not true, I'm the same as always *innocent smile* *11:34AmetrineskiesZik: ..You keep your filthy fingers off. *11:34Long Time: ]* ) *(Stupid auto-emoticon *(qq *11:34MysteriousjillguyZeerk:Ehehe..whatever you say Zik. *11:34YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Narrowing eyes* Zik, Xisenin. Please restrain them. *Menami: .. *Taking out her sword, in case anything happens* *11:35AmetrineskiesZik: *glides behind him, grabbing his arm and twisting it backwards, aiming his hakkerogun at his head* *11:35Mysteriousjillguy *Menami notices Zeerk's eyes becoming Dark blue* *11:35Long TimeMario: Sigh.. I tried to play goody two shoes, you know? I guess things like that can't happen. *11:35Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk's eyes now are greyish dark blue* *11:35Long TimeMario: *Shoots out rapid dark magic orbs at Zik* *Mario: Enjoy my present~ c: *11:36AmetrineskiesZik: !! *quickly regains strength to open a gap, glides in it and runs* *11:36MysteriousjillguyZeerk:Now now Marek..we must have patience.. *Zeerk:*eyes begin to turn dark grey* *11:36Long TimeMario: Sigh.. you're right. *11:36AmetrineskiesZik: *opens it again, leading them out to a random spot in the wall* *11:36MysteriousjillguyZeerk:GHGHFG *spazzes* *11:36AmetrineskiesZik: ..*falls out of the gap, lands on both feet*.. *11:36MysteriousjillguyZeerk:GUgh...OH MAN I FEEL HUNGRY.. *11:36YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... ! *11:37Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk pushes Menami and Zik out of the way* *11:37YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Leaps toward the both of them, aiming the sword at their necks* *Menami: .. ! *Growls* *11:37Long TimeMario: You wouldn't hurt your dear friend Mario now would you? *11:37AmetrineskiesZik: ..*twirls gun*... *watches*.. *11:37Long TimeMario: If you kill me, you kill your friend. Hehe *11:37YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... I will hurt what I feel is nessesary. *11:37Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk breaks the door down with unknown strentgh* *11:37YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Keep provoking me and I will- ... ?! *11:37AmetrineskiesZik: ..Ain't the guy /I/ like to terrorize. << *11:38Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk runs toward the refigerator* * *It's empty* *Zeerk:GGRUGHHHG ALGAUGHHHH *11:38AmetrineskiesZik: ...*quickly opens gap again* Hey Zeerk! *11:38YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. I'M ALREADY NEARLY BANKRUPT, AND YOU EAT ALL MY FOOD- *11:38AmetrineskiesZik: ..*it leads to his house, in fact.. to the giant meat fridge* *11:39Long TimeMario: How about we make a deal, you let me go away, and I don't harm anything. *11:39YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... ..*Seeing Zik's got the situation handled, turns toward Mario*.. *11:39Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk's eyes turn red,his shines dissappear* *11:39YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... How about YOU tell me who you are and what you're planning, then we'll negotiate. *The sword is INCHES away from him* *11:39MysteriousjillguyZeerk:*HISSES* *11:39LIRLIRXisenin: What am I doing again? *11:39Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk's mouth expands,he inhales the ENTIRE FRIDGE* * *Zeerk walks over to Xi* *Zeerk:Heyy..XII.. *11:40YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. I know your tricks and they aren't new to me. *Ignoring the ruckus outside*.. *11:40Long TimeMario: Well I'm Mario of course, your friend you've always known. Now, now I'd never hurt a thing. *11:40MysteriousjillguyZeerk:I'm your friend right? Yeh,I'm her friend and I like moose. *11:40YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Slamming the door too, and locking it* *11:40Mysteriousjillguy *ZEerk's mouth extends,pulling Xi toward him* *11:40AmetrineskiesZik: ...This is creepy. *11:40YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... Liar. *11:40LIRLIRXisenin: *gives Zeerk a TELEKINETIC uppercut* *11:40Mysteriousjillguy *Objects fly into Zeerk's mouth,making clatter and ruckus* *Zeerk:GUGH! *11:41YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Grits teeth* Tell me the TRUTH or I will HURT you. *11:41Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk spits out a pan at Xi's face* *11:41AmetrineskiesZik: ..*mutters*: ..Now Im just worried if they have some sort of.. disease-like ability to.. Make others into dark.. mean.. evil peoples. <<; *11:41Long TimeMario: Go ahead this body means nothing to me. I can easily find a new idiot to take control of. *11:41LIRLIRXisenin: *grabs the pan and repeatedly hits Zeerk* *11:42MysteriousjillguyZeerk:*HISSES* *11:42AmetrineskiesZik: ..*chin up*.. If they get me, everyone else is screwed. Im basically the power here. *11:42Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk cuts Xi's face with somehow-clawed gloves *11:42LIRLIRXisenin: *blasts Zeerk back with telekinesis* *11:42YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Oho, you think your silly black magic is so special? *Hushing a bit*.. I know all about it, and I can find a way to prevent you from getting to anyway else. *11:43MysteriousjillguyZeerk:HAHAHA! DIE XI...LITTLE XI..WEAKLING XI.. * *Zeerk flies a wall* *Zeerk's mouth expands,inhaling the TV* *Darrz:HEY! *11:43Long TimeMario: Oh darling, your attempts to strike fear into me gives me quite a chuckle. *11:43Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz takes out his plasma rifle* *11:44AmetrineskiesZik: ..*runs outside, aims his gun toward Zeerk and it shoots a skinny rainbow beam that seems to do nothing at all* *11:44MysteriousjillguyZeerk:GGHHGG XI,HELP MEE! HE"S FORCING ME TO WATCH EARTH ITERNET VIDEOS- *11:44YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Darling? HAH! What is this, an wedding party? You think the both of you trying to coo me is gonna work? *11:44MysteriousjillguyZeerK:GHHRGGH USELESS! IMPROBABLE! YOUR MAGIC..IS..WEAK! *Tackles Zik* *Zeerk's mouth extends,revealing a longe,sythed tounge* *11:45AmetrineskiesZik: HAH! *quickly pulls the trigger again, the rainbow expands to a giant white, crushing beam* *11:45MysteriousjillguyZeerk:*unearthly roar* GRAHHKKNNKKKK *11:45YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: As charming as you seem, you're out of luck. The clock's ticking, "Mario". *11:45LIRLIRXisenin: *uses telekinesis to vibrate the atoms of Zeerk and cause a burning sensation* *11:45Long TimeMario: *Blinks* Oh-oh.. what did I do wrong? What's g-going on? *11:46LIRLIRXisenin: Evil orbs of doom. *11:46MysteriousjillguyZeerk:GHHN GRAUGHH *11:46YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Bites lip* *11:46AmetrineskiesZik: *it shrinks back and he runs backward, keeping an eye on him* *11:47YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... A-Are you trying to fool me? *11:47Long TimeMario: I'm scared... *11:47MysteriousjillguyZeerk:GAUGHH...THE VIBRATION...IT BURNS..MY ORGAANSS *ZeerK:GAURGHHNKK *Zeerk:FILTH...FIOLTH MUST BE CONTAINED! HAH! *Zeerk:*shoots a dark magic orb at Xi* *11:48AmetrineskiesZik: *tosses up the gun, which forms to his traditional scythe, with the hakkero in the blade*.. *glares* I aint done yet! *Long Time has left the chat. *11:49LIRLIRXisenin: *increases the vibration frequency to a dangerous level* *Long Time has joined the chat. *11:49MysteriousjillguyZeeerKL:GFHFGHFGFHNgf *11:50YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ....*Slowly lowers the sword, only slightly* *11:50MysteriousjillguyDarrz:DON"T KILL HIM! *Darrz:Thats not ZEERK! *11:50AmetrineskiesZik: ..*blade glows white*.. *swings it, then slams it down, shooting a shooting star from the front and a wave of orbs from the slam*.. *not listening* *11:50LIRLIRXisenin: *dodges the orb* *11:51YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... Sit down. Now. *11:51Long TimeMario: P-Please Menami it's actually me.. I'm scared... I don't know what's happening. *11:51Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk gets hit and fcrashes through the wall* *11:51Long TimeMario: *Sits down* *11:51Mysteriousjillguy *CRASH* * *Disturbing images flood into Mario's head,suddenly* *11:53YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. If you are really Mario, you are going to COOPERATE with me. *11:53Long TimeMario: Okay... *11:53Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk's mouth expands* *11:54AmetrineskiesZik: ... *11:54MysteriousjillguyDarrz:GAHHH! *pulled toward Zeerk* * *Darrz flies into Zeerk's mouth* *11:54AmetrineskiesZik: *slams blade to the ground to keep balance*.. *grabs the hakkero, shoots a quick beam to Zeerk* *11:54YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. There is a being inside you using your body as a host. I'm going to get rid of it, and I don't want you moving. ....I don't want to hurt you, but if I get attacked, there might be some injuries. *11:54Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk swallows him* *Darrz:GHFGHBG- * *Black energy zeeps out of Zeerk's mouth* *11:55YourFavoriteFangirl(....that is disturbing *11:55LIRLIRXisenin: HE's BURPING BLACK FOG! *11:55AmetrineskiesZik: *shivers*.. *11:55MysteriousjillguyZeerk:MLPGHOGHAGH * *Zeerk chews* *11:56AmetrineskiesZik: ..*grabs scythe, slamming him with the side of it* HEY, DROP it. *11:56YourFavoriteFangirl(...... ... *11:56AmetrineskiesZik: Drop iiit. BAD. *(|D *11:56MysteriousjillguyZeerk:Mouth shrinks* *Zeerk:...You're..TOO LATE.. *11:57Long TimeMario: Yeah, I've just gotta do something quickly Mario: As in "going for a jog" *leaps off of the chair and dashes for the window* *11:57AmetrineskiesZik: ....I didn't care for him anyway *11:57MysteriousjillguyZeerk's skin turns black* *11:57AmetrineskiesZik: ...*steps back* *11:57MysteriousjillguyZeerk:GAUGHLOGHARRGGHH *11:57YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *About to grab him, then seeing that*.. ! *Tackles him, stabbing the sword into his arm* *11:57Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk's voice distorts* *11:57LIRLIRXisenin: *nabs Mario with telekinesis* *11:57Long TimeMario: AHGG-- *punches Menami in the head* *11:58YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..THERE'S NO ESCAPE FROM THIS ROOM, BOY! *Menami: !! *Retracts for a second* *11:58Long TimeMario: *Shoots dark spikes at both Menami and Xisenin* *11:58LIRLIRXisenin: *dodges* *11:58YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Leaping back, grazing through them*.. Is that all you really have, man?! *11:58MysteriousjillguyZeerk's PAK grows 3 metal spikes* *11:59AmetrineskiesZik: *quickly reflects them with his blade as theyre thrown* >>! *11:59Mysteriousjillguy *His antennae become longer* *11:59Long TimeMario: I'm not at my final state. *Mario: I'm far from that. *11:59AmetrineskiesZik: ...Not your final form? This isn't DBZ... *Zik: ..*sheepish laugh* *11:59YourFavoriteFangirl(XDDDD *11:59Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk's fingers become long and claw like* * *Zeerk's head suddenly inflates and grows larger* *12:00AmetrineskiesZik: ...Eeehehfhjdfj.. *12:00Mysteriousjillguy *A spiked tail sprouts out of his back* *12:00YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. Then come at me! Once I beat you up, you'll see what happens as a result! *Determined smirk* *12:00AmetrineskiesZik: ..*grossed out/startled look* *12:00Mysteriousjillguy *THe tail has two clawed hands on it's end* *12:01Long TimeMario: *Levitates knives from the kitchen and they zoom at Menami* *12:01MysteriousjillguyZeerk:*looks at Zik* HISSSS *12:01LIRLIRXisenin: *waiting for an opening* *12:01AmetrineskiesZik: ..*looks to the knifes, opens a gap which they fly in, then fly to Mario instead* *12:01Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk swings his tail at XI* *12:01YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. Xisenin, back me up!! *Leaping back* *12:01Long TimeMario: *Stops them mid-air right before they hit him* *12:01MysteriousjillguyZeerk:GAURGGHNKGHHH *12:02AmetrineskiesZik: *slams scythe down, then swinging it, throwing a mass X-shaped light toward Zeerk* *12:02LIRLIRXisenin: *vaults over the tail and dives into the shadows, appearing by Menami* *12:02MysteriousjillguyZeerk's mouth expands,swalloing it* *12:02YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Runs toward him, swiping at him again* *12:03Long TimeMario: *Levitates Xisenin and slams him on the floor and ceiling repetitively* *12:03AmetrineskiesZik: *determined stare*.. *12:03MysteriousjillguyZeerk:HLOOP *spits it back at Zik* *12:03YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ! *Swipes the wound on Mario to intensify the pain* *12:03LIRLIRXisenin: GNNGH *attempts to do the same to Mario* *12:03AmetrineskiesZik: !! *hit by it, thrown back and slams onto the wall* *12:03Long TimeMario: AMGF... You'll PAY for that. *12:03Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk's mouth expands,he swallows stuff from the kitchen* *12:04Long TimeMario: *Chucks Xisenin out of the building with levitation* *12:04YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Try me. I can dodge whatever you throw at me, I know danmaku enough. *12:04Mysteriousjillguy *HIs mouth becomes bigger,a counter and the sink fly into his mouth* *12:04YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Looks toward where Xisenin went, wincing*.. *12:04Mysteriousjillguy *THe kitchen begins to fall apart* *12:04AmetrineskiesZik: ..*steps out, then suddenly bursts a giant BARRAGE of orbs* *12:04Mysteriousjillguy *Furniture flies into Zeerk's mouth* *12:04LIRLIRXisenin: AAAAHHHH *falls from the ceiling's shadows back onto the floor* *12:05YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .."N-No, the most important thing is beating this demon. Need to concentrate." *12:05MysteriousjillguyZeerk:GHOGH EEEGH AOUGH *distorted deep voice* *12:05YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Swipes at again, the sword glowing brighter this time* *12:05Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk is hit by the orbs* *12:05Long TimeMario: *Leaps back* *12:05Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk's head inflates,becoming HUGE* *12:06Long TimeMario: Hmf.. *12:06MysteriousjillguyZeerk stumbles,not balanced* *12:06YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Runs at again, taking out a different weapon this time.. oho, look, it's the giant sledgehammer* *12:06MysteriousjillguyZeerk:HOUYGH.>HEEGGH...HOGH>..MY HEAD...TO>>.BIGGG.. *12:06AmetrineskiesZik: ..*throws up a card, which splits into four and grow to large orbs, similar to suns*... *throws them at him* *12:06MysteriousjillguyZeerk stumbles toward the window* *12:06Long TimeMario: *Chucks couch at her and starts to dash away* *12:06YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Slams it down, causing a large quake* *12:07MysteriousjillguyZeerk gets hit by the orbs,and crashes into the window* * *Zeerk falls toward the city* *12:07AmetrineskiesZik: *eyes the sledgehammer*.. *smiles, noticing the familiarity of it - he did allow a borrowing, didnt he?* *12:07MysteriousjillguyZeerk:GGOIUUGHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- *12:07LIRLIRXisenin: *uses the same TELEKINETIC vibration attack used on Zeerk on Mario* *12:07YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... !!!! *Moves back, just BARELY getting out of the way of it* *12:07AmetrineskiesZik: ..*hops out the window, opens a gap under Zeerk, allowing him to fall into the void* *12:08Mysteriousjillguy *A loud POPPING noise is heard* *12:08Long TimeMario: ERHG... *Jabs knife in Xisenin's arm with a kitchen knife near-by* *12:08YourFavoriteFangirl(..I like how Zeerk and Mario have different variations Zeerk's more like the dumber, mindless KirbyXD And Mario's actually.. pretty smart and quick *12:08Mysteriousjillguy *Suddenly,the gap portal is gone* *12:08AmetrineskiesZik: ..*looks around quickly*.. *12:08Mysteriousjillguy *THe ground rumbles* *12:09LIRLIRXisenin: HNNNNNNNN! HNN HNNNNN HNN! *spazzes and around* *12:09Mysteriousjillguy *A giant tenetacle slams onto the window ledge* *12:09AmetrineskiesZik: ..*turns to Mario* You're NE-- !!! *falls over* *12:09YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Moves around the couch and runs toward again, this time swining the hammer.. creating many massive orbs, all aimed toward Mario* *12:09Mysteriousjillguy *Another tenetacle bursts through the wall* *12:09YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... !! *Caught off balance by the window, and seeing the tentacle*.. *Eyes widen* *12:09AmetrineskiesZik: ..What now. *bares teeth*.. *12:09YourFavoriteFangirl *by the rumble *(gdi- *12:09Long TimeMario: !! *Jumps out the window* *12:10AmetrineskiesZik: ..*stands up, walks backward*.. *12:10Long TimeMario: *Before impacting on the ground, gently floats with levitation* *Starts to dash away* *12:10Mysteriousjillguy *A sleeping Zeerk hits Zik,with the top of his head cut open,wires connect him to the monster* *12:10AmetrineskiesZik: GEH!.. *12:10YourFavoriteFangirl(...IT'S CTHULU- *12:10Ametrineskies(wut *12:11Long Time(oh ma gaaaad *12:11YourFavoriteFangirl(imsorry *12:11Mysteriousjillguy *A long,worm creature rises up the window* *12:11YourFavoriteFangirl(icouldntresist *12:11Mysteriousjillguy *SMASH* *12:11Long Time( Miz I actually laughed at that irl- XDD *12:11LIRLIR(Um Mario, you forgot the giant dark energy Kraken that Zeerk became) *12:11Mysteriousjillguy *THe entire top of the building is swept off,along with the roof* *12:11YourFavoriteFangirl(:'DD *12:11LIRLIR(Nvm) *12:12AmetrineskiesZik: HWAAHHH *shaking, feeling overwhelmed by this load of crap i mean look at this* *12:12Mysteriousjillguy *THe monster is revealed to be a giant,long worm* IT's head is covered in sharp spines,it has a mouth that splits open,revealing human teeth* *12:12YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..!!! GUYS, THERE ARE MORE PEOPLE IN THE ENTIRE APARTMENT THAN JUST ME!! *Menami: ..T-THAT MONSTER.. IT'LL KILL EVERYONE IN HERE! *12:12Mysteriousjillguy *THe entire apartment top flies toward a buildding,exploding* *12:12Long TimeMario: Heh heh.. while they fight this'll make a great get-away I do say so myself. Run away, live to fight another day. *12:12MysteriousjillguyJanitor:Uhh...our insurance can't cover that. *12:12YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Eyes widen, turning pale*.. *12:13Mysteriousjillguy *The worm has eyes all over the type of its eye,they're reptile like and green* *12:13AmetrineskiesZik: ..*looks to Menami*.. *12:13YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... *Narrows eyes, staring over at Mario*.. *12:13MysteriousjillguyWorm:GAUUUUUGHNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK *LOUD ROAR* *12:13LIRLIRXisenin: I'm torn between fighting the monster and chasing MARIO. *12:13YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Despite the fear she has, she's keeping herself upright*.. *12:13MysteriousjillguyZeerk:Gngh..Duhh.. *Zeerk:THe burritosss.. *12:13Long Time(mario has been dashing away outisde of the building for awhile- *12:14Mysteriousjillguy *Zeerk is pulled toward the worm* *12:14YourFavoriteFangirl(she can see him- riding away in the distance- *12:14Long Time(out into the sunset- *12:14Ametrineskies(on a pony named friday0 *12:14YourFavoriteFangirl(XDDDDDDDD *12:14Mysteriousjillguy *THe monster swallows him* *His stomach is transparent,revealing Zeerk connected by a mass of wires* *12:14LIRLIR(Xisenin has shadow warping) *12:15MysteriousjillguyThe monster:Hisses *12:15YourFavoriteFangirl(Hisses *(Cries out *(Dead- *12:15Long TimeMario: This'll be a great spot to hide. *Hides under trash and rubble in an alley way* *12:16MysteriousjillguyMonster:MAAARREEEEK *12:16YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. You guys, get the monster! I need to get Mario, he'll only cause more trouble! Tell me.. if you need help! .. *Runs outside, SHAKING SO MUCH, but turning on her PAK jetpacks and flying to where Mario went* *12:16MysteriousjillguyMonster:*Shoots a dark energy ball at Marek* *Monster:ABSORB,YOU FOOL. *12:17AmetrineskiesZik: ..*looks up at the monster*... ... *12:17Long TimeMario: *Dodges the ball* Ha-ha.. that's a one way ticker, no way. *ticket* *12:18MysteriousjillguyMonster:It will give you power! REmember? *12:18Long TimeMario: I'd be better off myself you see. Merging with you would make me a mindless monster without any strategic plays. *12:18MysteriousjillguyMonster:We planned THIS. *12:18Long TimeMario: That's not my game big guy, intelligence is the way to go. *12:18YourFavoriteFangirl(mario you are awesome at playing a villain omg *12:18Ametrineskies(monster: Dude we planned this, get your butt over here and do this Mario: nah *12:18MysteriousjillguyMonster:YOU DARE DEFY ME..ZIRUS..THE BIG MONSTER OF DOOM. *12:18AmetrineskiesZik: Thats just Virus with a Z! *12:19MysteriousjillguyZIRUS:YOU SHALL DIE WITH THE REST OF THESE SLIME BURPING MAGGOTS. *12:19Long TimeMario: Yeah, yeah keep rambling on ya big sludge pit. *12:19Mysteriousjillguy *Zirus fires dark energy spheres at Mario* *12:19LIRLIRXisenin:... What?! *12:19Long TimeMario: *Continues to dash away avoiding the spheres left and right* *12:19YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Eventually catches up to him*.. ..*But seeing the conflict between the two, staying back for a minute before attacking*.. *12:19Long TimeMario: MAN you have lousy aiming! *12:20MysteriousjillguyZiruS:GRGGHHH * *Zirus smashes a nearby building with a tenetacle* *12:20LIRLIRXisenin: *appears in front of Mario, who crashes into him* *12:20MysteriousjillguyIt explodes,killling dozens* *12:20Long TimeMario: PFFh- Would you mind moving away? *12:21YourFavoriteFangirl(Guys you realize something *12:21Ametrineskies(no *(**Yes**) *12:21YourFavoriteFangirl(..Theyre practically saving the entire planet *(...Wouldn't that be a HUGE honor? *12:21Long Time(yeh *12:21LIRLIRXisenin: I mind. *moves in sync with Mario* *12:21Mysteriousjillguy *Irken amarda ships suddenly fly over* *12:21Long Time(and mario and zeerk would be like public enemy- ) *12:21Mysteriousjillguy *THey fire lazers at Zirus* *(! *12:21YourFavoriteFangirl(omg *12:21Ametrineskies(omg *12:21Mysteriousjillguy( LEADING UP TO THE DARKENED TRUTH RP! *12:21YourFavoriteFangirl(Menami and the others could get promoted, even- *12:22LIRLIR(How about they save the world.) *12:22MysteriousjillguyZirus:*fires black energy discs at the ships* * *THey cut in half and explode* *12:23YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Looks up*.. Here comes the soldiers.. about time.. *Menami: ..-- *12:23Mysteriousjillguy *Shrapnel and smoke flies everywhere* *12:23AmetrineskiesZik: ...------------- *12:23YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .....Aaaand they're dead. *12:23MysteriousjillguyZirus:GGRERRAUGHHHNKKKK *mouth splits open* *12:23YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...If Irk's got enough to conquer a planet, they've got enough to fend off this.. *12:23Mysteriousjillguy *Zirius absorbs a shuvver* *12:23YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. Doesn't mean I should stop! *Runs up*.. *12:24LIRLIRXisenin: I mind.. a lot. *stays in Mario's way* *12:24Mysteriousjillguy *Zirus glows purple* *12:24AmetrineskiesZik: ...*resisting to gather a few bodies to nom on*.. *shakes head, scythe glows and splits into three parts.. then into orbs that constantly shoot knives and starblades at the monster, which explode on impact* *12:24YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Sneaking up behind Mario and making another quake with the hammer* *12:24Mysteriousjillguy *HIs PAK suddenly transforms into mechanian tech* *12:24YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Think you got rid of me?! *12:25Mysteriousjillguy *Mechanian tech covers the beast,and fuses with him* *12:25Long TimeMario: RHGGG- You pests are EXTREMELY annoying, why don't you just buzz off? *12:25Mysteriousjillguy *The worm sprouts cyberntic attachments* *12:25YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *There's a wild look of excitement in her eyes, and determination*.. Because.. ...This is our planet. YOU need to buzz off. *12:25Long TimeMario: I've got far more important things to do rather than playing tag with you wimps. *12:25LIRLIRXisenin: Well.. because we don't want to. *resumes being an obstacle* *12:25YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Once I'm done with you I might as well have helped, and my friends as well, saving an entire planet. *12:25Long TimeMario: Big deal. *12:25YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. Wimps? WIMPS? *12:26Long TimeMario: Yup wimps with a capital W. *12:26YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Would a wimp be standing up to such a fearsome creature? I don't think so. *Walks up to him* So fight me, you coward. *Menami: FIGHT ME. *12:26AmetrineskiesZik: *the orbs circle around the monster and continue shooting as he speeds to Menami*.. *12:26LIRLIRXisenin: Well, you ran from us wimps, so you're a double wimp. *12:26Long TimeMario: Hmmf. *12:26Mysteriousjillguy *A nearby holographic sign says "EAT OUR WAFFLES" "THey're delicious because we paid people to say that" *12:27YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. For the honor of Irk I WILL slaughter you. *Aims the hammer at him*.. *Menami: .. So will you run away, or atleast try me? Are you afraid? *12:27Mysteriousjillguy *THe worm fires a HUGE pink energy beam at the sign* *12:27Long TimeMario: Call of your friends then fight me, you coward. Hiding in the shadows of those stronger than you. *off* *12:28Mysteriousjillguy *THe beam destroys several city blocks* * *Several viral tanks fly over* *12:28YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Ignoring his taunts, runs toward.. shooting more orbs, this time, them turning faster and spiked* *12:28LIRLIRXisenin: How about no? *12:28Long TimeMario: Also it's either fight me, or let that beast destroy millions of lives. *12:28YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: YOU'RE with that beast. *12:28Mysteriousjillguy *THe beast's mechanical mouth splits open,revealing pink energy crystal teeth* *12:28YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: I know they can well handle it, and if need be, I will too. I'm just eradicating another pest. *12:28Long TimeMario: Not exactly, as I've seen his horrible tactical moves, he will just die out within a few hours. *12:29Mysteriousjillguy *THe beast inhales the viral tanks* *12:29Long TimeMario: *dodges the orbs* *12:29LIRLIRXisenin: Good. *12:29Mysteriousjillguy *Zirus begins to glow pink* *12:29Long TimeMario: *Waiting for the right moment for Menami to run up to him* *12:29AmetrineskiesZik: ..*giving her a variety of orbs circling her, which she has all control over... being of her speciality - borders and bits of magic, she can even fuse weapons with them, being there are 6, more than enough*.. *he then flies back to the monster* *12:30Mysteriousjillguy *Zirus hovers into the air* * *HIs long,worm like body twists into a knot* *12:30YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Still, you're smarter. You'll just come back and cause more trouble, so it's double the pest! *Flying toward, then noticing the orbs*.. *12:30Mysteriousjillguy *HIs mechanian parts interlock,squeezing him into a giant sphere* *12:30YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Waves the hammer, the orbs shooting out lasers toward Mario, as well as making more spiked orbs with the hammer itself* *12:30Long TimeMario: Hmf, *Rips out a lamp post and swings it at her like a baseball bat* *Mario: SWING BATTA' BATTA'! *12:31Mysteriousjillguy *Zirius transforms into a giant metal sphere* *12:31YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..! *Hit, crying out.. flies back a bit* *12:31LIRLIRXisenin: *grabs Mario by the antennae, and grinds a file on them, a horrible pain* *12:31MysteriousjillguyZirius:ALL YOUR PLANET BELONG TO MEE!11!" *12:31Long TimeMario: *Throws some rubble at the orbs to stop their momentum* *12:31YourFavoriteFangirl(did mario just ignore the danma- *(ok *12:31Mysteriousjillguy *Zirus rocks upward into the sky* *rockets* *12:31Long TimeMario: *Punches Xisenin repetitively in the face* *12:32LIRLIRXisenin: *simply makes a TELEKINETIC shield* *12:32AmetrineskiesZik: ...*grabs his old hoverboard from his PAK.. he hasn't used it in years, but its no time for nostalgia break*.. *hopping on it, he flies up and has multiple large stars circle him, that shoot large knives from each tip* *12:32Long TimeMario: *Swings Xisenin with telekinesis around and then chucks him at Menami* *12:32YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Gritting teeth.. the lasers still shooting, ignoring the giant wound in her face*.. *12:33LIRLIRXisenin: *warps using the shadow of debris behind Mario, tackling him* *12:33YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..! *Flies out of the way*.. *12:33Mysteriousjillguy *Zirius hovers over the city* *12:33YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Continuously shooting the orbs and lasers, them intensifying at Mario* *12:34MysteriousjillguyZirius:THIS WHAT I"VE BEEN WAITING FOR. THE ULTIMATE VENGANCE. *12:34Long TimeMario: *Pushes him off* *and wall-jumps back and fourth up to a roof* *12:34AmetrineskiesZik: *feels his attacks aren't strong enough* ... *12:34MysteriousjillguyZirius:HERE IS MY VENGANCE FOR YOU ZEERK,THE DESTRUCTIOn * *A large hole appears at the bottom of the sphere* *12:34YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... *Shaking, seeing the light going dark, looking up*.. *12:34Mysteriousjillguy *THe hole glows bright red* *12:35AmetrineskiesZik: ..*eyes widen*.... *12:35LIRLIRXisenin: O.O *12:35Mysteriousjillguy *Claw like robotic appendages surround the hole* * *THe hole spins* *A loud humming noise is heard* *12:35AmetrineskiesZik: ..*groups all the stars into one, attempting to shoot the hole with the knives to hopefully weaken it somehow* *12:35Mysteriousjillguy *The bright light gets bigger* *12:35YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Hysterically laughing*.. *You know that moment when you're so TERRIFIED- ..the laughter turns into crying*.. *12:36Mysteriousjillguy *THe knives burn to a crisp* *12:36Long TimeMario: Hmmf. Not my problem *steals a taxi and chucks the driver out, and starts to fly away* *12:36Mysteriousjillguy( Wait *12:36AmetrineskiesZik: ...*glances at Menami* *12:36Mysteriousjillguy( Didn't Menami have a super physic weapon or something? *12:36Ametrineskies(And THAT alone will help? *12:36YourFavoriteFangirl(.. ? *12:36Mysteriousjillguy( She used it on Lurk when he went crazy? *12:36LIRLIRXisenin: I'll find him.. someday. *12:36YourFavoriteFangirl(.. Ive removed that- *12:36Mysteriousjillguy( *plothole* *12:37YourFavoriteFangirl(She has something different now that Im not gonna reveal until la- Oh come on *12:37Mysteriousjillguy( neughh I'll fix it later- *12:37Ametrineskies(Meaning she stopped using it o3o *12:37Mysteriousjillguy( OH *( Nvm *( then *12:37Ametrineskies(Not that it disappeared, it was just stopped being used *12:37YourFavoriteFangirl(^ *12:37Mysteriousjillguy( Well,it'd take alot of power to destroy Zirus at this point) *12:37YourFavoriteFangirl(.... I bet if everyone combined their power and fought the hardest- *12:37Mysteriousjillguy *THe hole hums louder,a ball of red energy forms inside it* *12:38LIRLIRXisenin: Uuuhm. *12:38Mysteriousjillguy *Zirius begins to glow bright red* *12:38YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Lets Mario get away, knowing she has something bigger to defend* *12:38Mysteriousjillguy *Irken amarda ships fire,their blasts are futile* *12:38YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Wiping tears from eyes*.. *12:38Long TimeMario: Man watching their demise is quite entertaining *manically chuckles* *12:39Mysteriousjillguy *two large boosters burst from the sphere,ready for takeoff once the lazer is fired* *12:39YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Narrows eyes at the hole*.. *12:39AmetrineskiesZik: ..*knowing he might have his second demise, though... he feels there isn't much to worry about* .. *except for death again, death hurts* *12:39LIRLIRXisenin: I HEARD THAT *crushes the taxi with telekinesis* *12:39YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. G-Guys... Xisenin, Zik.. *12:39MysteriousjillguyZirius:INTIATING LAZER FIRE SEQUENCE.. *12:40YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...... ...We need to combine all our power. And KILL that thing. Now. For Zeerk.. Darrz... Irk. Eachother. Or we die. Everyone dies. *12:40AmetrineskiesZik: ..*sets hakkero into the large star, which spins and causes the object to turn into a large staff with an orb at the end of it*.. *12:40Mysteriousjillguy *Meanwhile in the LSD* *12:40Ametrineskies(GDIWUT *12:40YourFavoriteFangirl(-- *12:40Long TimeMario: Ahg... *crawls out of the taxi with a broken arm* *12:40YourFavoriteFangirl(wHAT *12:40Ametrineskies(WHAT!? *12:40MysteriousjillguyLurk:...I feel like I should be doing something right now. *12:40Long TimeMario: The pain hurts, but I can suck it up. *12:40MysteriousjillguyLurk:8shrugs* *12:40YourFavoriteFangirl(..oh *(its a joke *(ok *12:40Mysteriousjillguy *back on Irk* *12:40Ametrineskies(ok *12:40Mysteriousjillguy( GTG *12:40LIRLIRXisenin: Don't do a speech! Just kill it! *12:41Ametrineskies(...*dies* *12:41Mysteriousjillguy( ;; *( cliff hangercfhv *12:41YourFavoriteFangirl(..... *(D: *12:41Long TimeMario: *Walks over to another taxi near-by and starts up the engine and starts to fly away again* *(Awww * *Xisenin: Uhhm. *8:16YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. Guys, it's the only plan! *Menami: Do you agree or not?! *8:16LIRLIRXisenin: SURE, LET'S JUST KILL IT! *8:16AmetrineskiesZik: ..*nodding* *8:17YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Alright.. we all go out, the strongest we can. Nothing matters. *8:17MysteriousjillguyZirus:Intiating fire sequence in...uhh..T MINUS...whatever,3 mintutes. *Zirus:BLAH HOGAHGHAHAGH *8:17YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Twirls the hammer, aiming it at the sphere*.. *8:17Mysteriousjillguy *THe lazer gets brighter* * *Tenetacles made of dark magic bursts out of the sphere* *8:18AmetrineskiesZik: ..!! *flies back, aiming his staff at one of them* *8:18YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...!! *Flying back towards Zik*.. *8:18Mysteriousjillguy *The tenetacles smash buildings and hit ships* *Zirus:2 MINTUTES REMAINING. *8:18AmetrineskiesZik: ..*shivers a bit* ... *8:18YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *The staff glows brightly, shooting a mass amount of lasers which bring many fast paced stars with them* *(marisa reference- *8:19LIRLIRXisenin: o.o Hey, what if we used gallium? It'll make the.. thing.. weaker. *8:19Ametrineskies(She has a staff? *8:19YourFavoriteFangirl(*Hammer *(Lol I suck *Menami: ..W-What's that? *Menami: I'm just trying to blow up those laser canons! *8:20LIRLIRXisenin: *lifts up boulders and large chunks of debris and hurls them at Zirius using telekinesis* *8:21YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Turns on her PAK jetpacks again, flying up into the sky, as close as she can get to Zirus* *8:21Mysteriousjillguy *The sphere suddenly begins to glow a bright red* *8:21LIRLIRXisenin: Gallium! It makes metal weaker! *8:21AmetrineskiesZik: ...*follows her*.. *8:21MysteriousjillguyZirus:1 MINTUTE REMAINING. *8:21YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *The stars keep hitting the laser canons, as she keeps up the fire* *8:21LIRLIRXisenin: * follows Menami* *8:22Mysteriousjillguy *THe sphere begins to vibrate suddenly,dark energy begins to seep out of it* *8:22YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... HOW IS THIS NOT AFFECTING IT?! *8:22Mysteriousjillguy *REd eletrcity forms around Zirius* *Zirus:GRGFDHFG OVERLOAD. OVERLOAD. *8:22AmetrineskiesZik: *lifts up staff, twirling it in his hands, which 6 orbs fly out and circle him*.. .. *shakes as he senses the energy* *8:22YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: !.. *8:22MysteriousjillguyZirius:DARK MAGIC NOT COMPATIABLE WITH ENERGY SYSTEMS. *8:22YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .."Maybe this would've been a good time to.. use my book.." *8:22MysteriousjillguyZirius:ITS GONNA SPLODE *8:23YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..HE'S GOING TO BLOW UP! *8:23Mysteriousjillguy *Giant chunks of metal fly off Zirius* *8:23AmetrineskiesZik: ... ... ...*the orbs simply shatter*.. *grips his staff* *8:23Mysteriousjillguy *The lazer grows brighter *brighter* *8:23YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: I-I can't tell if he's malfunctioning.. or whether we stopped the lasers!! *Menami: Zik.. any duo spells we could do? *Stares at him* *8:24LIRLIRXisenin: O.O GH- *flies further back* *8:24Mysteriousjillguy *A bright pink sphere of energy forms in the cannon* *8:24AmetrineskiesZik: ..I don't know.. *8:24MysteriousjillguyZirius:30 SECONDS REMAINING. *8:24YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Eyes widen, turning pale*.. *8:25MysteriousjillguyZirius:GFGFHGHHFRYH *small Explosions spawn on Zirius* *8:25LIRLIRXisenin: O.O *8:25Mysteriousjillguy *Zirus begins to shake widly* * *MOre metal breaks off,revealing his organic body* *8:25YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... ..W-Wait, I think... it's not gonna fire.. Look at how he's shaking.. *8:25MysteriousjillguyZirus:GHFFGHRYTJYHGJHKj *Zirius:15 SECONDS REMAINING.. *8:26YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Flies over dangerously near the lasers, just checking to see if theyre disabled.. then flying back* *Menami: ...GUYS! FIRE AT HIM AGAIN! He's EXPOSED! *8:26Mysteriousjillguy *THe lazers are covered in red electricity* *Long Time has left the chat. *Long Time has joined the chat. *8:27YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Hands shaking, keeping firing more and more at Zirus until she gives up*.. *8:27MysteriousjillguyZirius:10..9...8..7..6... *8:27YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...Zik. Prepare a gap. *Invadervax has left the chat. *8:28AmetrineskiesZik: ..*just standing there... looks to Menami, and his staff disappears, leaving the hakkero to drop in his hand*.. I cant.. *8:28Mysteriousjillguy *A bright light covers Zirius,it intensifies* *8:28YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... *Stares at*.. W-What? *8:28MysteriousjillguyZirius:5...4...3.. *8:28LIRLIRXisenin: o.o HE'S GONNA SPLOOODE *8:28YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... FORGET IT! Guys, TAKE COVER! *Flies down into an alleyway, hiding* *8:28Mysteriousjillguy *Zirius's organic mass begins to inflate* *8:28AmetrineskiesZik: I can't fire any more--! *quickly attempts to follow her* *8:29YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: That's ok! JUST HIDE!! *8:29MysteriousjillguyZirius:2...1.....GTFGH 1...1....1 111111111 *8:29LIRLIRXisenin: *forms a hardlight shield and hides* *8:29MysteriousjillguyZirius begins to malfunction* *Zirius:11111111111 28 29 30 3456 564r7656878787568989686 *Zirius:GFGDFHFTHFCBHFHGVGN BLRRRTTR * *Zirius's dark magic begins to decrease* *Zirius:ERROR ERROR ERROR.. *8:30YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Head down, eyes shut*... ..*Opens an eye, looking up at Zirus*.. *8:30Mysteriousjillguy *Tons of DArk magic,in a liquid form,spills out of Zirius* * *It splashes onto buildings below* *8:31YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... ! ..What if Zeerk and Darrz are in that.. *8:31Mysteriousjillguy *THe Dark magic levels around Zirius drop suddenly* *8:31LIRLIRXisenin: o.o *Watches the liquid dark magic spill everywhere* *8:31AmetrineskiesZik: ..*suddenly plummets down, falling into the liquid* Ghhk.. *8:32YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: o_o *Stands up and runs over Zik, sploshing into the liquid.. grabs his arms and pulls him out* *8:33Mysteriousjillguy *The liquid begins to burn Menami* *Zirius:ERROR ERROR.. *Invadervax has joined the chat. *8:33LIRLIRXisenin: *hovers above the liquid, his shield still up* *8:33Mysteriousjillguy *Zirius begins to fall toward the ground slowly* *8:34LIRLIRXisenin: He's going to crash! *8:34Mysteriousjillguy *LOud,creaking metal noises erupt from him* *8:34YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... G-GGH! *Quickly pulls back, wiping it off self, groaning*.. *Menami: .. *Wipes it off Zik, tearyeyed from the pains* *8:35AmetrineskiesZik: ..Gehhk.. *looks up at*.. *8:35Invadervax(Oh, man, this is epic. I wish I had some popcorn.) *8:35Mysteriousjillguy *Zirius is falling toward the ground* *8:35LIRLIR(Mhm.) *8:35Mysteriousjillguy *A large shadow looms over everyone* *8:35YourFavoriteFangirl(Ikr *8:35Mysteriousjillguy *Irken Amarda ships are crushed by Zirius* *8:36YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Hugs him tightly, kissing his forehead*.. *8:36Mysteriousjillguy *Death wave cannons and maimbots fire at Zirius,having no effect* *8:36LIRLIRXisenin: 0A0 *stares at Zirius, still hovering* *8:36YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. Z-Zik.. *8:36Mysteriousjillguy *Zirius suddenly coughs out a dark magic gap out of his Lazer cannon* * *THe Gap hovers over Zik and Menami* *8:37YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: PLEASE.. make.. a gap.. that thing is going to FALL on us, GAP him away!! I know you can do it.. *Menami: ...*Looks up at it*.. *8:37LIRLIRXisenin: What about me? *8:37AmetrineskiesZik: ..*closed eyes for a moment, looks up at it with one eye*.. *8:38LIRLIRXisenin: *looks at it* *8:38Mysteriousjillguy *Zirius is only miles away from the ground* *8:38YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Xisenin, can you make gaps?! *Menami: HUGE ones.. *8:40LIRLIRXisenin: I can shadow warp things I touch. *Invadervax has left the chat. *8:40AmetrineskiesZik: ..But that thing's huge.. *8:40YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...Well, shadow warp Zirus out of this place! Before he crushes us.. ...P-Please! *8:40LIRLIRXisenin: All I need is a big enough shadow.. *8:40YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: What else are we supposed to do, Zik?! *Menami: ..He's got a huge shadow under him, and it's getting bigger. *Menami: Hurry down here. *8:41Mysteriousjillguy *A metallic spire from Zirus heads toward the ground* *8:41AmetrineskiesZik: ..*stands up*.. *grips his little object*... *8:41LIRLIRXisenin: I can try. *flies directly under Zirus and hovers while keeping his right hand up* *8:41YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Seeing her hammer's glow diminishing, winces*.. *8:42LIRLIRXisenin: .... This might take a while. *8:43YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..I trust you. *8:43AmetrineskiesZik: .... Let it hit me, Menami. *looks to her* *8:44Mysteriousjillguy *The spire is inches away from the ground* *8:44YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... Hit it? *Menami: ..Xisenin's gonna shadow warp it.. *8:44LIRLIRXisenin: What's that spire doing? *Xisenin: Now, I don't know where I'll take this thing, but I'll bring it somewhere. *8:46Mysteriousjillguy *THe spire hits the ground* *8:46LIRLIR(Uhh is it going to crash yet? XD) *8:46Mysteriousjillguy *Zirius suddenly stops* *8:46AmetrineskiesZik: !! *shoves Menami out of the way* *8:46Mysteriousjillguy *The spire makes creaking metal noises* *8:46YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ....!!!! *8:46LIRLIRXisenin: O.o *8:47Mysteriousjillguy *Silence* *Backround Irken:*cough* *8:47YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..ZIK!! *8:47Mysteriousjillguy *THe Spire begins to crack* * *CCRHHNNKKKK* *( The spire is the only thing holding it up) *8:48Ametrineskies(Sorry brb- *(*delays ziks second death hooray youre safe for now >:U* *8:49LIRLIRXisenin: *touches the spire and the ground, and begins to pass through the ground, along with the spire* *8:49YourFavoriteFangirl(dude pause it *(for misty ._. *8:49LIRLIR(Aurrrgh k) *8:51Mysteriousjillguy( *blinks* *8:51LIRLIR(*munches popcorn*) *Invadervax has joined the chat. *Long Time has left the chat. *Long Time has joined the chat. *8:53Invadervax(What did I miss?)\ *8:54Mysteriousjillguy( Zik is about to die. *8:54YourFavoriteFangirl(and then revive- andeventuallygobacktolivingagain *8:54Mysteriousjillguy( wat *( umg cliche *8:54LIRLIR(Or something. Xisenin has begun shadow warping Zirus) *8:54YourFavoriteFangirl(ur face is cliche *(ooo *8:54Mysteriousjillguy( he needs to come back as a paranormal ghost cucumber *8:55YourFavoriteFangirl(n *(;w; *8:55Mysteriousjillguy( yes *8:55YourFavoriteFangirl(n *(nOPE *8:55Mysteriousjillguy( with all of his pickely glory *8:55YourFavoriteFangirl(nope *8:55Mysteriousjillguy( you cannot die the vinegar and salt *8:55YourFavoriteFangirl(wh- *8:55Mysteriousjillguy( YOUR LIFE IS MEANINGLESS *8:55YourFavoriteFangirl(hHH *8:55Mysteriousjillguy( WITHOUT CUCUMBERS *8:55YourFavoriteFangirl(cucumber sake- *8:55Mysteriousjillguy( resisitance is futl *( all ur pockles belang to urs *8:57LIRLIR( http://m.youtube.com/#/watch?v=6WrglBuWSK4 it lives) *8:58YourFavoriteFangirl(qq *8:58LIRLIR( It liiives) *8:58Mysteriousjillguy( youtube front page? *( ok *8:59LIRLIR(Awww.) *( http://m.youtube.com/#/watch?v=6WrglBuWSK4 ) *(It still doesn't work) *Long Time has left the chat. *Long Time has joined the chat. *9:00LIRLIR( does it?) *9:01Mysteriousjillguy( nope *9:01LIRLIR(Aww) *Long Time has left the chat. *9:02LIRLIRhttp://youtube.com/?#/watch?v=6WrglBuWSK4 ) *Long Time has joined the chat. *Long Time has left the chat. *9:04LIRLIR( geez, Mario) *9:04Ametrineskies(*nommies cake* *9:04Mysteriousjillguy( GIVE ME THAAAAT- *9:04Invadervax(I deal with it all the time.) *(My connection is quite poor.) *9:05Mysteriousjillguy( *reaches through computer screen* *( *grabs Misty's face and eats cake* *( HHFHGJLPOPGAGRERGFHFGH *9:05Ametrineskies(*dies* *9:05Mysteriousjillguy( *most hidous thng u wil ever see* *( *goes back* *9:05LIRLIR( rrrgh MARIO) *9:06Mysteriousjillguy( I'm actually a garden gnome troll alien hybrid *9:06Ametrineskies(h *(Rp? *9:06Mysteriousjillguy( *dramatic musc* *( but *9:06LIRLIR( Some sea stars can swim.) *Long Time has joined the chat. *9:06Mysteriousjillguy( Our favorite plumber is gone- *( LETSA GO- *9:06Ametrineskies(Itsa him! Mario! *9:07YourFavoriteFangirl(XDD *9:07MysteriousjillguyZirius:GRHHGGHH *9:07Ametrineskies(So he's about to be crushed huh *9:07Mysteriousjillguy( So UH,Zirius was falling into the shadow warp,right? *9:07Invadervax(Itsa me, Spaghetti-o!) *9:07LIRLIRXisenin: *slowly warps Zirus as it goes through it's own shadow* * *Long Time has left the chat. *9:07Mysteriousjillguy *Zirius begins to explode* * *Zirius's lazer fires,red hot energy seeps through the gap* *9:08LIRLIRXisenin: O.O *explosion on other side, launched away* *9:08AmetrineskiesZik: ..*eyes widen*.. *right in the fire* *Long Time has joined the chat. *9:09Mysteriousjillguy( Did the shadow close now? *9:09YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..*Flies over, just wanting to save him*.. *Tries to grab ahold of him* *9:09LIRLIR( Wait, wouldn't Zirus be shooting into the shadow warp portal?) *9:09Mysteriousjillguy( Yes. *( He's going through it right now,though *( Wherever the warp is going,it's shooting there. *9:10LIRLIR(Oh, then Xisenin's getting the laser o.o ) *9:10Mysteriousjillguy *The spire has now dissappeared,it went into the warp along with Zirius* *( 2 character deaths *( *more views* *9:10Ametrineskies(^ *9:10Mysteriousjillguy *instant more views *9:10YourFavoriteFangirl(More guilt for Menami ;w; *9:11Mysteriousjillguy *Meanwhile,into the warp* *In the warp* *9:11Ametrineskies(*plottwist* im not adding the concept *wiggles away* *9:11Mysteriousjillguy(wat *9:11LIRLIRXisenin: O.O AAAH *flies out of the way and onto a distant mountain of Planet Fungos* *9:11Mysteriousjillguy( wait *( It crashed on FUNGOS? *9:11Ametrineskies(WOT? *9:11Mysteriousjillguy( IT'd probably destroy the planet.. *( Or roast everything on it. *9:12YourFavoriteFangirl(.....Does anything live on Fungos I forgort *(*forgot *(fORGORT *9:12LIRLIR(Ok, then, maybe on another planet?) *9:12Mysteriousjillguy( Isn't that Jib's planet- *( Ok. *9:12Ametrineskies(help my sibligns are high on cake *(its doublelayered-- *9:12LIRLIRXisenin: I don't even know where I am... *9:12Ametrineskies(;w; *(So wait, where would Zik be then *9:13Mysteriousjillguy( Uhh *9:13Long Time(ded *9:13YourFavoriteFangirl(.... n- *9:13Ametrineskies(hhh *9:13Mysteriousjillguy( He'd either fall through the warp,or be crushed. *( Didn't the spire go through his body? *9:13YourFavoriteFangirl(...Wasnt he un- Im so confused *9:13Ametrineskies(Hmm, *(I dont think he was under that.. *(Im confused now *crai* *9:14Mysteriousjillguy( But why did he push Menami out of the way when it fell? Did it miss him? *9:14LIRLIR( Xisenin brought Zik with him, How about that?) *9:14Ametrineskies(Sounds good *9:14Mysteriousjillguy( Ok. *9:14Ametrineskies(Lets NOT have it complicated *9:14Mysteriousjillguy( I guess the spire missed him by an inch. *Long Time has left the chat. *9:15Ametrineskies(His arm couldve been impaled by it maybe *9:15LIRLIRXisenin: So.. *Watches gigantic explosion* *9:15Ametrineskies(Just to have purpose in that spire *9:15Mysteriousjillguy *Over planet Vertec,a shadow gap hovers over it* * *Zirius fires his lazer onto Vertec,it fries the surface* *Long Time has joined the chat. *9:15Mysteriousjillguy *Killing all life on it* *9:15LIRLIR( HHHHHGGHGHHGDHGGG WHAT) *9:15Mysteriousjillguy *Zirius falls onto the planet* *9:16Ametrineskies(*doesnt even know* *9:16Mysteriousjillguy( Planet Vertec ) *( Main portal to Robloxia destroyed *( huehuehue *9:17LIRLIR(Oh, wait, Xisenin and Zik are also on Vertec, but they have shields and stuff) *9:17Mysteriousjillguy *Zirius explodes,a huge explosion is on it's surface* * *Dark magic spreds across the planet,along with Mechanian debris* * *Debris hits the Robloxian/Irken portal* * *THe portal explodes,and falls apart* * *A car sized rift forms from it's collaspe* *9:19YourFavoriteFangirl(oh god *(a rift *9:19Mysteriousjillguy( Only a small one- *9:19Ametrineskies(#lurktrademarkduntsteel *9:19YourFavoriteFangirl(XDDDD *9:19Mysteriousjillguy( yes *9:19LIRLIRXisenin: *pops out of rubble with Zik by him* Nnngh. Too much explosions... *9:20Mysteriousjillguy *The sky on Vertec is black,dust clouds are everywhere* *9:20YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Confused, staring around.. eyes widened and wondering where the two went*.. *9:20Mysteriousjillguy *Tons of irken skeletons surround Xi* *9:20LIRLIRXisenin: *stares at one* *9:21YourFavoriteFangirl(Zik: can i eat them- *9:21Mysteriousjillguy( Left over Irkens from the Irk-o-pocalypse *( you killed fug1t1v3s!1!1 *Long Time has left the chat. *9:21Ametrineskies(mayo com bak *9:22Mysteriousjillguy *Dark magic levels on the planet are high* *Long Time has joined the chat. *9:22Mysteriousjillguy *Giant Mechanian wreck surounds them* *9:22Long Time(my internet dun liek meh, i r sad *9:24Mysteriousjillguy *Dark magic seeps from a cut on Xi* * *It's in a liquid form* *9:24LIRLIRXisenin: *gets up* *Xisenin: Gh? *9:25Mysteriousjillguy *The Dark magic drips,it hits the ground,sizzling* *9:25LIRLIRXisenin: *points to it*GHG- WHA- ;w; *points at it frantically* *9:26Ametrineskies(new thing = point at it *9:26Mysteriousjillguy(Is the warp still open? *9:26Invadervax(XD) *9:26YourFavoriteFangirl(XDD *9:27Ametrineskies(ovo *9:27LIRLIR(No, but he can open a new one) *9:27YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Flying down, putting the jetpack away*... ... *Assuming they went in the gap and that theyre ok, she decides to look around for any survivors to help* *9:28InvadervaxTow: Sorry for your loss. *9:28Ametrineskies(I'll just assume my boyfriend isnt dead and carry on with my life *9:28YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..! *Turns around* (Well knowing them She knows theyre gonna come back fineXD *9:29InvadervaxTow: Hi, I'm Tow. *9:29YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... A-Ah, did you survive the attack, sir? Are you hurt? *Runs over* *9:29Mysteriousjillguy *Thousands of Irken destroyed buildings are everywhere* *9:29Ametrineskies(No I randomly teleported here via admin magic *9:29Long TimeMario: *far, far away* *Whistling* Heh, I bet those pathetic cockroaches are dead by now. *9:29Invadervax(Tow's a female.) *9:29YourFavoriteFangirl(oH MY GODXD *9:29Ametrineskies(what *(tow sounds male *9:29YourFavoriteFangirl(I forgot, im sorry- *9:29Mysteriousjillguy( I think it's gender neutral-*shot* *9:30YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *miss ok- *9:30Ametrineskies(No it's an action done to a car-- *9:30YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Checking her over, about to take out medical kit* *9:30InvadervaxTow: I survived. *Tow: I've just been watching. *9:30Ametrineskies("must clean ALL THE GERMS >:U *takes out giant unnecessary med kit*" *9:30YourFavoriteFangirl(XDD *9:31LIRLIRXisenin: * covers himself with ash, grabs Zik, and shadow warps under a large piece of debris near Menami* *9:31YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Nods*.. Are you hurt anywhere? *Sets the kit down* I know how to help if so.. *Menami: ..I'm Menami. *9:32Mysteriousjillguy *Dark Magic seeps from the shadow warp,in a gas form* * *DEmonic whispers are heard from it* *9:32InvadervaxTow: It was pretty coo when you guys were all like "BAM! BAM! BAM!" and that thingy was all like, *Imitating Zirius getting sent through teh warp* *Cool* *9:32LIRLIRXisenin: *shakes Zik* Are you alive?? *9:32AmetrineskiesZik: *no hes not pff* *9:33YourFavoriteFangirl(hhHH *Menami: ..E-Eeehe...h.. *She's kind of stressed right now, not really in a laughing mood*.. *9:33LIRLIRXisenin: *shrugs and chucks him at Menami, then walks over* *9:34YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. GH- *Turns around, looking down*.. *SCREE* *9:34InvadervaxTow: I'm kind of a chatterbox, earning me the nickname "Chatty McTalksalot". You might have trouble tolerating it at first, but you'll get used to it eventually! *Tow: *Sees the corpse* Uhhh... *Faints* *9:36YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Leans down... falling to knees*.. *Stares at him, tears rolling down cheeks*.. *9:36Mysteriousjillguy( NO characrers to use qq *9:36Ametrineskies(qq *9:36Mysteriousjillguy( Maybe Lurk should come in at the last mintute- *9:36YourFavoriteFangirl("Hey guys what'd I mi-" "EVERYTHING" *9:36Ametrineskies(Thats a CZ arrival *XD) *9:36Mysteriousjillguy *A portal rips open* *9:37YourFavoriteFangirl(XDD *9:37LIRLIRXisenin: o.o .w. *shows Menami the cut leaking dark magic liquids* HHHHHGGHGHHGDHGGG EWw *9:37YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Starts crying omg* *9:37MysteriousjillguyLurk:OH SORRY MENAMI,I FORGOT,I SORTA RAIDED YOUR FRIDGE FOR ALL OF YOUR CHERY RELATED FOOD- *cheery* *Lurk:...o_o.. * *Lurk looks around,seeing buildings in flames* *9:38InvadervaxTow: *Regains consiousness* *9:38YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Covers face, screaming into her hands* *9:38AmetrineskiesZ: ..*flies in* o_o.. Menaaaammiii >:U *9:38MysteriousjillguyLurk:....Did my rabid moose from dimension Z-178 get angry again or..- *9:38LIRLIRXisenin: *turns, looks at Lurk, and smiles* And where have YOU been?? *faints* *9:38MysteriousjillguyLurk:Zik..? o_o *9:38InvadervaxTow: ...Should I say a few words...? *9:38Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk slowly walks over* *9:39YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... Z-Zik.. *9:39MysteriousjillguyLurk:..W-what..happened..? *9:39AmetrineskiesZ: ..*looks to Zik*.. *shrugs* Im hungry *crosses arms* *9:39YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... H-He got himself killed to save me.. *9:39MysteriousjillguyLurk:...I see.... *Lurk:*smiles slowly* Uh... *9:40YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Digs fingernails into forehead, ignoring the pain*.. *9:40MysteriousjillguyLurk:Um...uh.. *9:40InvadervaxTow: *Hugs Menami* *9:40AmetrineskiesZ: ..*pushes on Menami's leg* ... *9:41YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Weakly coughs, still sobbing*.. *9:41MysteriousjillguyLurk:..*stands back* *Lurk:..... *9:41InvadervaxTow: *Gives her a tissue* *9:41LIRLIRXisenin: *gets up* WHY AM I BLEEDING BLACK STUFF?? *9:41MysteriousjillguyLurk:! * *Lurk walks over to Xi* *Lurk:..You're seeping dark magic..? o_o *9:42YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Taking the tissue, trying to stop her sobbing and wiping her eyes*.. *9:42Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk takes out his control panel* *9:42AmetrineskiesZ: ... *hugs that leg* .. *9:42LIRLIRXisenin: *shrill scream* I DON'T KNOW! *9:42MysteriousjillguyLurk:I'm detecting high dark magic levels here..especially from YOU Xi..and Zik.. *9:42InvadervaxTow: I wish I could revive people with my eye trick... *9:43LIRLIRXisenin: Is that bad? *9:43MysteriousjillguyLurk:We should get out of here before we get infected with it. *Lurk:With dark magic seeping from your veins,you could've been infected with it. *9:43YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Hugs Z back, voice cracking a bit while speaking*.. M-Maybe he'll come back somehow... h-he knows how to do that stuff, even after death.. *9:43LIRLIRXisenin: HOW DO I GET IT OUT? *9:43AmetrineskiesZ: I dunno, he looks dead-dead. *9:44YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Shuts eyes, shakily breathing*.. *9:44MysteriousjillguyLurk:You'll need SOMETHING. Hmm..ah! You need to put your dark magic into a ring,and then throw it into a volcano-WRONG ADVICE. *9:44YourFavoriteFangirl(lurk this isnt lord of the rings- *9:44Ametrineskies(i was going to say that- *9:45MysteriousjillguyLurk:Ghghghlgjg POOKIES. *9:45LIRLIRXisenin: HNNG *9:45MysteriousjillguyLurk:Well..my experince with dark energy..it could drive you insane. *9:45InvadervaxTow: Hmph..." *9:45MysteriousjillguyLurk:Or you could die from it's exposure. I DUNNo. *9:45InvadervaxTow: *Starts crying herself* *9:46LIRLIRXisenin: Get it out! *9:46YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: u u.. *9:46Mysteriousjillguy *An irken skeleton is behind Xi* *9:47AmetrineskiesZik: *hand twitches*.. *suddenly his wounds close up as a black mist covers them, which disappears after it's done* *9:47LIRLIRXisenin: *puts the dark magic in the skeleton* *9:47YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...?! *9:47Mysteriousjillguy *The magic is still in Xi* * *Skeletons around Xi begin to vibrate* * *Black orbs form in their chests,they suddenly stand up* *9:48InvadervaxDlareDlare: *Comes from where Tow came from* I sense a tragedy turning into a miracle...What the heck is going on? *9:48LIRLIRXisenin: AT LEAST I TRIED *faints* *9:48MysteriousjillguySkeletons:IAIN"T THIS SPOOOOKY *9:48YourFavoriteFangirl(dlaredlare where were you the last hour- *9:48MysteriousjillguySkeletons:SEND SHIVERS DOWN YOUR SPINE. *9:48YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Lightly touches Zik, staring at*... *9:48Mysteriousjillguy *The skeletons charge at the group in blind fury* *Skeletons:SPOOKY SCARY SKELET- *9:49Ametrineskies(2spooky4me *(dont u dare *9:49MysteriousjillguyLurk:...We should leave. :I *9:49YourFavoriteFangirl(#andthenaskeletonpoppedout *9:49Long Time(well that ruined an emotional moment- *9:49InvadervaxDlareDlare: Please don't start doing the Thriller dance, skeletons, please don't. *9:49YourFavoriteFangirl(omg *9:49MysteriousjillguySkeletons:*look at each other* *9:49Ametrineskies//thriller plays// *9:49MysteriousjillguySkeletons:THRILLLERRRRR- *Lurk:GAGGHHFHF GBGC FJ I HATE THIS SONG! *9:49Long Time(MJ disapproves *9:49YourFavoriteFangirl(and then count comes in for no good reason *(tonarrate- *9:49MysteriousjillguyLurk:*tackles them with a foaming mouth* *9:50Ametrineskies(I can imagine him doing that omg *9:50LIRLIRXisenin: *gets up* GET IT OUT PLEASE *9:50MysteriousjillguyLurk:FDHGCBH GF NG *rips out their ribcages* *9:50Ametrineskies(Daang imagine him with his voice too *9:50YourFavoriteFangirl(He'd be that creepy narrator from the song *Menami: *Ignoring all else, clutching Zik's arm*.. *9:50Ametrineskies(Voice fits HEADCANNON VOICE *wiggles*) *9:50YourFavoriteFangirl(XDDD *9:50InvadervaxDlareDlare: If Micheal Jackson appears out of nowhere, I'm gonna flip. *9:51LIRLIR(No seriously How does he get it out) *9:52Mysteriousjillguy( Lurk'll tell once he's done slaughtering annoying skeletons like an angry beaver.) *9:53AmetrineskiesZik: ..*opens eyes, they're back to bright red*.. *eyes widen at Menami*.. *9:53LIRLIR(Ok. ) *9:53YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...!!! ZIK! *Hugs him tightly* *9:53MysteriousjillguyLurk:HE"S ALIVE?! *Lurk:GRGH *9:54YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Crying again.. but this time, of joy emOTIONAL MOMENT* *9:54InvadervaxTow: Your miracle senses were right, DlareDlare! *9:54MysteriousjillguyLurk:*takes out 10 bucks,an LSD portal opens* *throws it in* * *It closes* Lurk:*grumbles* *9:54LIRLIRXisenin: how do I get it out? *9:54MysteriousjillguyLurk:HMm *Lurk:*reaches for PAK* * *PAK spot opens,takes out a book* *"THE BOOK OF PARANORMAL SPOOKY STUFF" *Lurk:*opens the book* *Lurk:Dark potatoes...Dark unicorns...Dark flavored candy bars. Ah,here we are. Dark magic. *Lurk:Hmm.. *Lurk:>_0 *9:57Invadervax(Did he steal that from Dib?) *9:58MysteriousjillguyLurk"It is said that the user of Dark Magic cannot remove his magic. Unless removed by a ...filthy..GOODY TWO SHOES light magic spell." *(No,he stole it from Sarks *( Sarks (Irken) *( *still updating it* *9:58Invadervax(I KNOW WHO SARKS IS.) *9:58Mysteriousjillguy( Oh :I *Lurk:"This spell must be from a POWERFUL,MAGIC SPELL,SO POWERFUL,IT MAKES THE USER OF THIS SAID SPELL SMELL LIKE SUGAR COOKIES AND SOUR MILK" *Lurk:"A GOODY TWO SHOES LIGHT MAGIC USERS,OOOO I HATE THE SMELL OF THEM" *9:59LIRLIRXisenin: gggh that didn't help at all! ¥w¥ *9:59Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk closes the book* *Lurk:Well uhh...Xi we got some bad news. *10:00LIRLIRXisenin: What? *10:00InvadervaxDlareDlare: Tow accidentally destroyed her own apartment, and has been living with me ever since. *10:01MysteriousjillguyLurk:It says you're going to go.."REALLY REALLY INSANE". *10:01InvadervaxDlareDlare: She's a long time friend of mine. *10:01LIRLIRXisenin: I'm already crazy. *10:01MysteriousjillguyLurk:It also says that once the powerful sugar cookie light magic spell is used,the dark magic could manifest into a physical form. *Lurk:Provided you have enough energy. *Lurk:So if you get hungry all the time,DONT EAT TOO MUCH FOOD. *Lurk:THe good news is...... *Lurk:Uhh.. *10:03LIRLIRXisenin: But I LIKE food! *10:03MysteriousjillguyLurk:Here's some tuna. *hands xi a can of tuna* *Lurk:I *Lurk: :I* *10:04LIRLIRXisenin: *stomps the can into ground* *10:04Ametrineskies(Or the backspace can do that *10:04InvadervaxDlareDlare: We brought someone along who might interest you, Menami. *10:05MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hm? *10:05YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Small smile at Zik*.. You ok? *Looks back*.. Hm? Who is it? *10:05InvadervaxYarn: *Comes up from the shadows* Hello, Menami. *10:06LIRLIRXisenin: gghg *10:06YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Yo! uwu *10:06AmetrineskiesZik: Yeah.. I'm fine. *nods, smiles* *10:07InvadervaxYarn: I can help you find Vax. *10:07MysteriousjillguyLurk:Why do we need Vax- *10:08YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Kisses Zik on the cheek* uwu *10:08MysteriousjillguyLurk:DON"T REPORT ME TO THE AUTHORITIES,YOU TWITS! *stares at Yarn,Dlaredlare,and Tow* *10:08YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Then looks at Lurk* ...HE'SMYJOBHIRERYOUIDIOT- *10:08MysteriousjillguyLurk:*takes out plasma cannon larger then him* *Lurk:>_O *10:08InvadervaxYarn: You're calling me a twit? *10:08MysteriousjillguyLurk:NNergyygh =_o *10:08YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .....Put it down. *Menami: NOW Lurk. *10:08AmetrineskiesZik: ..*glares at Lurk*.. *10:08LIRLIRXisenin: I saved Irk, and because of that, I can't eat a lot of food! WHYYYYYYYTY *sobs* *10:09MysteriousjillguyLurk:....Ehh fine. *puts laser cannon away somehow* *10:09YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Throws Xisenin a bag of chips from her PAK* *10:09MysteriousjillguyLurk:DONT GIVE EM TOO MUCH FOOD- *10:09YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: I won't, geez. o^o *10:09MysteriousjillguyLurk:THe Dark magic could create a DARK XI! *10:09InvadervaxTow: We're not gonna turn you in. *10:09YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: You're not even that big of a criminal, man. *10:10LIRLIRXisenin: *coos and eats some chips* *10:10AmetrineskiesZik: ..Eh.. I've done worse. *10:10YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... Anyways. *Stands up*.. We should go find survivors, right guys? Surely there are a ton left in hiding. *10:10MysteriousjillguyLurk:Oh ho ho,you think Dark Zeerk was the most powerful? *Lurk:Dark Zeerk was a FOOL. *10:11YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..... *Stares at Lurk* ...Were you spying this whole time?> *10:11MysteriousjillguyLurk:No.. *10:11InvadervaxYarn: There are. Come out, fellas! *10:11MysteriousjillguyLurk:I'm Zeerk's reincarnate? REmember? *10:11LIRLIRXisenin: o.o *follows* *10:11MysteriousjillguyLurk:I know some of his memories..not all of them though.. *10:11Long Time(mario is loose out somewhere but nobody remembers that- *10:11YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Well Dark Zeerk was the one who caused this near apocalypse!! Suspicious that YOU'D know. *10:11Ametrineskies(nobody cares mayo *10:11YourFavoriteFangirl(nobody cares about mario right now- *10:12LIRLIR(Yus) *10:12Invadervax *Tons of survivors come out of the shadows* *10:13MysteriousjillguyLurk:I told you,I literraly have Zeerk's PAK data. *10:13YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Looks at them*.. ..You got found a bunch, Yarn? *(*you found gdi keyboard *10:13InvadervaxYarn: We were hiding in a bunker with them. *10:13LIRLIRXisenin: YARN! WHERE? *tackles Yarn* *10:13MysteriousjillguyLurk:Dark Zeerk was a weakling...any other Dark physical manifestation would be disastrous. *10:13YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..XISENIN HE'S NOT ACTUAL YARN- *10:14InvadervaxYarn: The cats are bad enough! *10:14AmetrineskiesZik: ..What's with people with word names anyway. *10:14MysteriousjillguyLurk:Including Xi-Hey..wait....where's Mario? *10:14Invadervax *A few cats wave at Yarn* *10:14YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...... We'll have to find him later. It's alot to explain, Lurk. *(random cats I bet it's Chaos' cats- *10:14LIRLIRXisenin: YARN. *gets up and follows* *10:15AmetrineskiesZik: Oh and by the way, Lurk *smirks at him*.. Certain you liked me gone? *10:15Long Time(*insert cat meme joke here* *10:15MysteriousjillguyLurk:What..? *Lurk:I didn't..I- *10:15AmetrineskiesZik: Sure. *10:15MysteriousjillguyLurk:Ehh....Um...Lets go look for..survivors then.. *10:15YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Alright, any injuries? *Walks over to the group* I'm a healer... kinda. *10:16Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk walks over a heap of rubble* *to a heap* *10:16InvadervaxIrkens: Nope. Bunker of pure awesomeness. *10:17Mysteriousjillguy *A voice comes from the rubble* *10:17YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: Alright.. *10:17MysteriousjillguyVoice:Help..please..help.. *Voice:Grhhh.. *Lurk:...? *10:17LIRLIRXisenin: I'm gonna go sleep... *shadow warps to his home* *10:17MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hm. *10:17AmetrineskiesZik: ..*walks toward the direction of the voice* *10:17MysteriousjillguyLurk:Should I..? *10:17YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...I wonder.. .. "I wonder if me and the others would get rewarded for saving the planet.." *10:17MysteriousjillguyLurk:Hmm.. *10:17AmetrineskiesZik: ..*shoves some of the rubble away* *10:17YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... *Hearing the voice, runs over to the rubble* Someone's in there? *Menami: *Leans down and opens medkit near it*.. *10:18Mysteriousjillguy *A brutally injured Irken is under it* *10:18LIRLIRXisenin: *comes back* I couldn't sleep. *10:18MysteriousjillguyIrken:Ghhh.. * *The Irken turns around slowly* *Lurk:..? *10:18LIRLIRXisenin: *looks* *10:18YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. Ey! This one needs some medical attention.. *10:18AmetrineskiesZik: Be the Medic. Grab your healergun-- *10:19YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... -- *Menami: I'm sane, thank you. *(XDD *10:19AmetrineskiesZik: Nah *10:19YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: I'm sane and this isn't TEAM FORTRESS 2- *10:19Mysteriousjillguy *The Irken is revealed to have a skull like face,dark magic tentacles sprout from it's face* *Irken:*HISSSSS* *10:19AmetrineskiesZik: Sure it is *puts on Scout's hat* *10:19MysteriousjillguyLurk:GGKLLOOPPAHHKKLAHHGATRGHK *10:19AmetrineskiesZik: ..*stares at the Irken* *10:20MysteriousjillguyIrken* *10:20YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Oh come o- ..*Stares at it, eyes widening*.. *10:20MysteriousjillguyIrken:GRAHHKKK *10:20AmetrineskiesZik: ..*puts rubble back over it* *10:20YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ... Is that the infection you were talking about, Lurk? e-e *10:20AmetrineskiesZik: *walks away* *10:20YourFavoriteFangirl(oh my god zik *(XDDDD *10:20MysteriousjillguyLurk:...Not exactly.. *10:20YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: O.o;; *10:20MysteriousjillguyLurk:He literraly must've been dumped in it's liquid state.. *Lurk:The Dark magic's become part of him. IT's too late for em now. *(soap music plays* *( qq *10:21AmetrineskiesZik: I was practically dumped in it. .... *10:21LIRLIRXisenin: Www. *10:21AmetrineskiesZik: Aint crazy yet. owo *10:21LIRLIRXisenin: Eww. *10:22MysteriousjillguyLurk:Not a LIQUID form.. *Lurk:Umm..there could be more of these infected..things here.. *Lurk:We should leave before we get infected.. *10:22YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..LEAVE? *10:23LIRLIRXisenin: Like MEE *10:23AmetrineskiesZik: ..*sits down on a pile of rubble, legs crossed* Sure *10:23YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: I'd stay here and slay all of them. I'm imagining some high authorities will come around here eventually.. *10:23InvadervaxYarn: We could go find Vax. *10:25YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: That's true too.. ..But don't you think we should clear the area first? We can't just LEAVE. *10:25LIRLIRXisenin: Why Vax, specifically? *10:25Mysteriousjillguy *Suddenly,Ringcutters hover over the destroyed city* * *Along with Viral tanks* *10:25YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..Xisenin, he's my- *Looks up*.. Here they are. *10:26AmetrineskiesZik: ..*looks up*.... *10:26Mysteriousjillguy *A large,energy shield goes all over the area* *10:26LIRLIRXisenin: *watches* *10:26MysteriousjillguyLurk:Wha..? *10:26YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .. *Blinks*.. *10:27LIRLIRXisenin: Yup, they're gonna burn us. *Invadervax has left the chat. *Invadervax has joined the chat. *10:28LIRLIRXisenin: Or something. *10:28YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ...They wouldn't kill any survivors.. *10:28MysteriousjillguyViral Tank intercom:ATTENTION,THIS AREA IS NOW BEING QUARANTINED,ANY SURVIVORS,PLEASE SEEK SHELTER. *10:28YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... *Looks at Yarn* Yo, can you take us to your bunker for a while? *10:28LIRLIRXisenin: Gh! Where do we go? *10:29YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: We could hide out with Yarn and his group for a while. I trust em. *10:29MysteriousjillguyViral Tank intercom:IRKEN HAZMAT MEDICS WILL ASSIST YOU. *10:29LIRLIRXisenin: Oh, yeah, the bunker *10:29MysteriousjillguyViral Tank:Also,this area will now be burned to a crisp. Thats the point of the shelter. Good day. *10:30YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: .... Lets just get going. You ok with this, sir? *10:30Mysteriousjillguy *THe intercom shuts off* *Invadervax has left the chat. *10:30MysteriousjillguyLurk:...and this is why I left. :I *Invadervax has joined the chat. *10:30LIRLIR(Gghghhggh) *10:30MysteriousjillguyLurk:GHLPGRGH GET SOME SHELTER. *10:30AmetrineskiesZik: ..Well, waste time and get burnt, or decide to go some place? I'll be gone. *opens a gap, which looks a bit different.. its darker* *10:30Invadervax *Yarn leads them to the bunker* *10:30Mysteriousjillguy *LUrk's spider legs come out* * *Follows Yarn *10:30YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: *Follows after* *Menami: .. Be careful, Zik. *10:31LIRLIRXisenin: *follows yarn* *10:31Mysteriousjillguy(Is this RP over yet? Or almost? *10:31AmetrineskiesZik: ..I'll be right with you *shrugs, walks in the gap as it closes* *10:31LIRLIR(Idk) *Invadervax has left the chat. *10:32LIRLIR(We can end it when they start scorching the area) *Invadervax has joined the chat. *10:32Mysteriousjillguy *Lurk walks into the bunker entrance* *10:32Invadervax *The group gets in the bunker* *10:33YourFavoriteFangirl(It could lead to another rp, as well.. *10:33LIRLIR(Yup) *10:33Ametrineskies(Maybe. *10:33Mysteriousjillguy *A large hole opens in the top of the shield,a bomb falls out of an Irken ship onto the area* *10:33YourFavoriteFangirlMenami: ..... *JUMPS INTO THE BUNKER* *10:34LIRLIRXisenin: *gets in * BRACE FOR IMPACT OR WHATEVER *Invadervax has left the chat. *10:34LIRLIR(To be continued?) *10:34Ametrineskies(dundundun *10:34Mysteriousjillguy *THe bomb drops,sending fire everywhere* *10:34LIRLIR(Glork) *10:34Mysteriousjillguy *TO BE CONTINUED.....AT SOME SPECIFIC TIME* *12:4 Category:Major roleplays Category:Roleplays Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Unfinished Category:Paused Category:Irken Conquest Category:Fanon